Saving George
by mackgirl
Summary: George has spent the last year losing himself in his grief. No one can get him out of it, then Hermione returns and tells George a secret. Will her secret help to get George out of his depression? HGGW T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It has been a year since the Final Battle. George has lost himself during that year in his grief. No one has been able to get him out of it until Hermione returns from Australia to the Burrow. Well her secret be what it takes for George to return to his old, fun-loving, prankster self?

**A/N **So I know my grammar is horrible... So I am glad to announce that I have a beta for this story and all chapters should be fixed in the next couple of days. Thanks to BizzinElfGirl for becoming the beta for this story!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own Harry Potter. If I did a certain someone would still be alive and I would not be posting on Fanfiction... I'd be busy counting my millions.

Chapter 1

Hermione walked slowly up the dirt drive towards the Burrow. It had been a year since she had been in the wizarding world and seen her friends. Although she had missed them all terribly, she had decided to spend some much needed time with her parents in Australia; her parents had decided to stay there once Hermione had reversed the charm placed on them. She had kept in touch through letters, and it was Ginny who had insisted that she come to the Burrow for a family dinner. She made her way inside and called out, "Mrs. Weasley? It's Hermione."

"I'm in the kitchen dear. Come on in here; hurry up." Was the response that Hermione got. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled at the scene she had seen many times at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing the dinner as usual, but stopped when she saw Hermione. Running over to her and giving her a hug, she exclaimed, "Hermione! It's so good to see you again. Are you here to stay?"

Hermione returned the hug and said, "Yes I'm back. I loved Australia but I couldn't wait to come back to England. It's so good to see you too. How is everyone doing?" She said the last with a little concern in her voice. No one had told her how everyone was holding up after Fred's death; none of the letters ever mentioned it.

"Well Arthur and I are good." Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears but she quickly pushed them back. "It was hard at first for everyone when Fred… Well we're doing a lot better now. Come and sit down. This meal can wait long enough for us to catch up." Mrs. Weasley added as she led Hermione to the table where they each took a seat.

"Bill and Fleur are expecting she's only got a couple of months left to go, the baby is due in October. Bill's still working at Gringotts, but Fleur quit her job when she found out she was pregnant. She helps Ron out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now."

_That was odd_, Hermione thought. She knew Ron was working at the joke shop but Mrs. Weasley made it sound like Ron was running the place. Ron had never made any hint in his letters about running the shop; she had assumed George was still there as well.

"Charlie's still in Romania and doing well; he'll be here later. Percy and Penelope Clearwater are to be married by the end of the year. As you know, Ron is at the joke shop, and he's doing a fairly good job at keeping it opened and running. Harry is in Auror training still; Kingsley told him it was silly for him to be going through the training, but Harry didn't want any special attention and insisted on going through it like everyone else would have to." Hermione smiled at that, she could picture the argument Harry must have had with Kingsley, who was now Minister of Magic. "Ginny, well I'm not allowed to say. She's making a big announcement at dinner tonight so you'll find out with the rest of the family." Mrs. Weasley finished and Hermione couldn't help that she didn't mention George.

"What about George? How is he doing?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley became very thoughtful then said, "He's not good. He's taken this harder than everyone else, and he just hasn't been able to come out of his grief. Ron's been running the shop and George only goes in whenever Ron absolutely needs him. He's been staying here ever since. I'm really worried about him; he hardly leaves his room."

Hermione was surprised to find out she wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be. She knew George must be taking Fred's death harder then the rest of them, but no one had told her how hard he was taking it. _I should have known though,_ she told herself. Out loud she asked, "Is he here now? Can I go up and see him?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "He's the only one here. The others will be here after work. You can try, but he doesn't usually see anyone."

Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley, then turned to head upstairs. She had to see for herself how bad the situation was. When she reached the door that she knew had been the twin's room she knocked. When nothing happened she knocked again, opening the door and calling softly into the room, "George? It's Hermione can I come in?"

She saw a figure sitting on the bed who shrugged, so she entered the dark room. After turning on the light, she went and sat on the bed by George, putting an arm around his shoulder. He looked as if he hadn't left the room in weeks. "How are you?"

George looked up as if this was the first time he noticed Hermione was there, saying, "Hermione when did you get here?"

"A little while ago. I thought I'd come up and say hi and see how you were doing."

George let out a haunting laugh, "The family tell you I'm losing it?"

"No. Your mother just said you were having a hard time. She's worried and I thought I'd come up and see if there's anything I could do."

George pushed Hermione's arm off him. "Well I'm doing just fine, and unless you can bring Fred back there's nothing for you to do."

Hermione looked at George for a long time then said, "I know you're hurting George, but Fred wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

"How would you know what Fred would have wanted?" George snapped, "You didn't really know him."

"You're right. I didn't take the time to get to know either of you that well and I regret it, but I understand what you're going through George, and this is not good, trust me."

"How dare you say you know what I'm going through Hermione! I lost my twin, my other half, and the only way to know how that feels is if you've been through this yourself. You can't just read it in a book then tell people you know how it feels; it's not something you can learn from a book. Now get out of my room and leave me alone." George said.

Hermione didn't move for a long time. "No, I'm not going to leave George." Neither said anything for a long time then Hermione whispered, "I do know what you're going through George, and no, I didn't learn it in a book. You're right. This feeling isn't something you can learn from a book."

George turned to look at the girl sitting on the bed by him. "What are you getting at?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears but she turned to George as well. "There's something I've never told any of you, not even Harry or Ron. There is a reason I never took the chance to get to know you and Fred better. It's because I was jealous that you two had each other."

"What do you mean you were jealous Hermione?" George asked, as he watched the tears escape her eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath then said, "When I was ten my sister died in an accident. We were playing on a frozen lake by our house and she fell through some thin ice. They couldn't save her in time."

George looked away and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, but at the same time, losing a sibling isn't the same as losing a twin."

"You're right George." Hermione took a deep breath, then, in a whisper that was barely audible she said, "Abby was my twin sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're right George." Hermione took a deep breath, then, in a whisper that was barely audible she said, "Abby was my twin sister."

George didn't look at Hermione. Why had Hermione never told anyone this? As if she was reading George's mind, Hermione went on. "I was devastated when Abby died. I wouldn't leave my room, and when I finally did I got so tired of the pity looks everyone gave me that I'd just retreat back. My mom withdrew me from school and she home-schooled me that year, hoping she could get me to come out of my slump. All I wanted to do was get away from everything. Then I got my letter to Hogwarts. That's what brought me back. I thought, here's my chance to go where no one knew me, where no one knew Abby and where I could get away from it all. I started pouring myself into my studies at Hogwarts before I even arrived because it was my way to get over the loss of my sister.

I love Abby, but I never told anyone because I didn't want the pity to return. I wanted to be around people who liked me for me, and not because my sister had died. Once Harry, Ron, and I became friends, I kept meaning to tell them but I never did. I never said anything, and I tried to not get to know you and Fred because it was a constant reminder that Abby wasn't with me. George, you really I have to move on. It's so much better once you do. I still think about Abby all the time, but I know she wouldn't have wanted me to stay like how I was before I went to Hogwarts. Fred wouldn't want you to be like this either."

George still didn't say anything, but he put an arm around Hermione. He realized she did know how it felt. The reason he hardly would leave the room was because when he did, he'd just get the pity Hermione had been talking about. He understood why Hermione had never told anyone about losing her twin sister. He was sure if he went somewhere new he wouldn't mention Fred to anyone either. Hermione broke the silence and said, "Will you not tell anyone? I'm not ready for everyone to know. I'd like to keep Abby to myself."

George nodded. "I won't say a word. Thank you for telling me though. It means a lot." They sat there, George holding Hermione, and he knew she was right. He had to stop living hidden away, but he just didn't know how not to. He felt guilty that he was alive and Fred wasn't. He needed to figure things out. After an hour of them silently sitting in George's room, Ginny's voice carried up the stairs.

"HERMIONE!! WHERE ARE YOU??" Hermione looked at George.

"I better go see her. Promise me you'll come down later for dinner. It's going to take some time, but I'll help you if you want me to. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there no matter what time it is. Like you said, no one knows what you're going through unless they've been there." Hermione gave George a hug. "By the way, I'm back in England. I'll be staying here for a while until I can get a flat." She got up, and walked out of the room.

As she made her way downstairs to find Ginny, she hoped that George would lean on her some and let her help him get back to a normal life. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a red-haired girl jumping on her. "Hermione I missed you so much. Mum says you're going to stay in England now, and I'm so excited!"

Hermione returned the hug. "I missed you too Ginny, and yes I'm staying in England. So what's this big news that you have?"

"Nope. I'm telling everyone at one time. When you come from a family as big as mine, you learn to wait for everyone. Otherwise you end up telling the story 6 or 7 times. This way, I'll be able to tell everyone at once. Well, except George, I'll probably have to go upstairs and tell him after dinner. He doesn't normally come down when everyone is here. In fact, I think the last time he did was when Mum forced him to for his birthday dinner in April." Ginny said, "So tell me all about Australia."

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with each other's lives. Slowly the Burrow started filling up with people. Everyone greeted Hermione and the last to show were Fleur and Ron. "I never knew how hard it was to run that place. I hope George snaps out of it soon, I could use the help. After all it is his shop." Ron said as he followed Fleur into the living room.

"Ron! Zat is a mean zing to say. You know you're doing just fine. George just needs his space for now." Fleur said.

"He's had a whole year of …" Ron broke off though when he saw Hermione. Running up to give her a hug, he asked, "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. How are you?" Hermione asked. She was glad that the two of them had remained friends after they had shared that kiss during the battle. It was a kiss that was done on impulse when everything was going crazy.

"I'm okay." Ron replied. Everyone sat around talking and updating Hermione on all the details of their lives, and when she did the same, they went outside to the garden to start eating. Ginny insisted that she would tell everyone once they were done with dinner, which caused mild complaints from her family. "Why can't you just tell us the news now Ginny?" Ron grumbled.

"Because I choose not to Ron." Ginny said as she shoved another spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Soon though, the dishes were cleared and all attention was on Ginny. Hermione noticed that Ginny look back towards the house; she must had been hoping George would join them, then deciding that he wasn't coming she began. "Well I went to the open tryouts for the chaser position on the Holyhead Harpies. I didn't think I'd hear anything from them, so I didn't tell anyone I had gone."

Everyone sat staring at Ginny as she took a pause. Once again, Hermione saw her eyes dart towards the house, but then just as quickly she was looking at her family again. "I got an owl from them two days ago informing me of how the try out went."

Again there was a pause, and Ron said "Ginny would you just spit it out: did you make the team or not?"

"Ron be quiet for once will you, and let me tell everyone my own way." Ginny took a breath then squealed, "I made it! I'm the new starting chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!" Everyone jumped up and congratulated Ginny, Harry gave her a huge kiss, but then just as fast, a hush fell over everyone who was facing the house. That caused the others to turn around and a gasp left some of the Weasleys' lips. Ginny stood, her back to the house, still wondering why everyone had gone quiet all of a sudden when she heard a voice behind her.

"Congratulations Ginny. I hope you'll be able to get us free tickets; you're not going to make us pay to see you play Quidditch are you?" Hermione watched as Ginny turned around and saw George standing behind her. He had cleaned up quite a bit since Hermione had left him earlier in the day. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, and she threw herself around her brother's neck.

"George if it means you'll come and watch, I'll give you as many tickets as you want, even if I have to pay for them myself." George returned the hug and sat down next to Hermione. The rest of his family was still watching him until Charlie broke the silence.

"The house isn't on fire is it? I think I remember you telling me a month ago that was the only way you'd leave the house again." Everyone held their breath, not sure what would happen, and Mrs. Weasley shot Charlie one of her famous looks.

George grabbed Hermione's hand under the table and Hermione could tell he was nervous by the shaking of his hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and George said, "No I decided I wanted to hear Ginny's news with the rest of the family instead of Ginny coming up and telling me later."

Mrs. Weasley got up and gave her son a huge hug, then ran back inside to make George a plate. No one said anything. Hermione thought they must still be in shock from George's appearance to the table so she turned to Ginny and asked, "So when does practice start?"

"In two weeks. I'm so nervous though; I didn't think I would make it." Ginny responded.

"You'll be fine Ginny." Bill said, and that seemed to break the silence as the talk turned to Quidditch. George didn't say anything else the rest of the night, he just sat there eating the meal Mrs. Weasley brought out for him and listening to the conversation around him. Every now and again he would reach for Hermione's hand and she would give him reassuring squeeze. As the night wore on and people started to leave, George got up, gave his mum a hug, and walked back into the house.

Hermione later found Mrs. Weasley in the living room by herself looking at a picture of Fred and George. She looked up when she heard Hermione enter and Hermione could tell she had been crying. "Hermione I don't know what you told George this afternoon but I have a strong feeling that it was what brought him downstairs tonight. Thank you. This is the first time he's willingly left that room to join the family."

Hermione went over and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. "He'll be all right Mrs. Weasley."

"I know he will. At least I know now he will. Well, goodnight dear." Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione's cheek, and Hermione went upstairs to the room she would be sharing with Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up will you?" Groaning about her sleep being interrupted, she turned towards the person who was waking her up. It had to be after midnight and she was tired from staying up late talking to Ginny. Just as she was going to lash out on the person who dared to wake her up, she realized she was staring into George's face.

"George, what time is it?" Hermione whispered so she wouldn't wake up Ginny.

"Around 1 am. Sorry to wake you but I couldn't sleep. I was wondering if you'd stay up and talk for a while." George whispered back.

"Alright, let's go to your room though; I don't want to wake Ginny." Hermione said as she climbed out of bed and put on her robe. She followed George into his room and sat down on the bed right beside him. "I take it from the shocked looks on everyone's faces at dinner they weren't use to seeing you."

"No, they aren't. I thought about everything you said earlier and decided to go join them. Thanks for your help throughout the evening Hermione. I probably wouldn't have stayed as long as I did without it." George said.

"I didn't do anything George." Hermione said as she yawned.

"Yes you did. Every time I was about to run back upstairs, you'd squeeze my hand. It would remind me that there was someone else there who knew what I was going through. I kept thinking if Hermione could do this at such a young age then I could do it too." George said as he gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione returned the hug. "Well then you're welcome. You just need to take things one step at a time George. Going down to dinner tonight was a great start. Why don't we try and work on getting you to sleep, for I take it you don't sleep very much do you?"

"No. Every time I go to sleep, I see Fred. He's always either telling me to get on with my life, or making me feel bad about still living."

"George, you know the first one is what Fred wants. Come on and lie down. I'll stay with you until you're asleep, although I can't promise that I'll stay awake for long, but I'll try." Hermione said as she stood up. George lay down on the bed and got under the covers, and Hermione sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "How about we shock your family again and get you down to breakfast in the morning?"

George ignored her and asked: "Hermione does the pain ever go away?"

Hermione thought carefully about her answer. "No, it doesn't. Not all the way. Most of the time you have no warning. The littlest things remind me of Abby, and sometimes it brings a good feeling and other times it hurts. For example, when I see a set of twins that are really close it hurts, and seeing a lake hurts too, because it reminds me of how she died. I've just recently learned how to turn the hurt into a good memory."

"How do you do that Hermione?"

"Well let's see. Whenever I would go down to the lake at Hogwarts, instead of dwelling on how I lost Abby, I'd think about how much she loved the outdoors. She used to drag me out of the house to spend hours on the lake ice-skating. I still think of how she died but it's not as painful cause I remember she was doing what she loved most: ice-skating."

George lay there for a long time, and then he pulled Hermione so she was lying on the bed next to him and placed his arms around her. "I don't know how I'm going to do it. Everything about me included Fred."

"You'll be okay George, just remember that I'm here to help you. Anything you need, just let me know okay?"

"I will Hermione. Thanks for coming in here tonight." Before Hermione could say anything back however, George was sound asleep cuddled up next to her back. She rolled over in his arms and stared at his face. Hermione knew she should get up, leave, and go back into Ginny's room, but instead she put an arm around George and fell asleep in his arms.

A few hours later she was woken up by Mrs. Weasley's shouts that breakfast was ready. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Remembering where she was, she turned and saw George, still sound asleep. Debating with herself over whether she should wake him up or let him sleep, she decided on the first. "George, get up. Your mum has breakfast ready."

"Hermione, mum will bring me up a tray later." George said as he rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"No, George. I want you to come down to breakfast with me. The whole family isn't even here; most of them went home for the night. Now come on, get up, before I have to do something drastic." Hermione said, but George didn't stir. She reached over and grabbed George's wand from the nightstand beside his bed, and with one simple spell he was hanging from the air.

"Bloody hell Hermione! I told you I wanted to still sleep. Now put me down."

"Not until you agree to go down to breakfast with me, George" Hermione said.

"I told you no." George retorted, but Hermione didn't give up. It took fifteen minutes of hanging upside down before George gave in and Hermione lowered him back on the bed.

"Blimey Hermione, you used my own wand against me! Alright let's go. Mum is probably wondering where you are. Just don't leave my side, okay?" George went to his bedroom door and held it open for Hermione. She waited for George to get into the hallway first though, fearing he would lock himself in the room as soon as she walked out. At the bottom of the stairs George paused, but Hermione reassured him that everything would be ok and they walked into the kitchen. As soon as they sat down, George grabbed Hermione's hand under the table.

If someone were to say the Weasley's were surprised by George showing up for dinner last night, it didn't come close to the reaction on everyone's face to see him at the breakfast table. Once again Hermione broke the silence by asking what everyone was up to today, and once again George just sat quietly, not talking to anyone. Once breakfast was over George took off back to his room and locked himself inside before anyone else had left the table.

All eyes turned to Hermione then, for they all guessed she had something to do with George's appearance at two family meals in a row, but she ignored the stares. Instead she got up and started to help Mrs. Weasley clean up from breakfast. "Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you a favor?" Hermione asked.

"Sure dear. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she laid down the dish towel she was using to dry her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you think that you could stop sending trays of food up to George when he doesn't come down for a meal?" At the look Mrs. Weasley gave her she went on, "I understand what he's going through, I don't want to explain anything but it'll be good for him to have to come down and join everyone for a meal."

"Hermione, I already tried that and it didn't work. He would just sneak down to the kitchen after everyone was asleep and get him something to eat. I gave back in to bringing him food because I didn't want him to starve." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"I understand that Mrs. Weasley, but how about if I make it my personal responsibility to get George to come out of his room to eat?"

Mrs. Weasley thought long and hard then said, "The first time he misses two meals in a row I'll be sending a tray up to him Hermione."

Hermione had to accept that. and agreed. Once the dishes were finished washing themselves and put away, Hermione went up to Ginny's room to get ready for the day. Ginny was waiting for her though as soon as she entered the room. "How did you get George to come down to breakfast this morning? We've all been trying for months to get him to join us."

"I can't tell you Ginny, but he'll be at every meal from now on. Could you help me out though, and try to get George to join the conversations at the table? I think if he feels more involved, it'll be easier to get him to come down."

"Hermione, I'll try but I don't know what to talk to him about. Every time I've gone in his room and talked to him he just sits on his bed in silence."

"How about at lunch get his opinion on some Quidditch move or something? Just try to make it so you ask him a direct question that he has to use more then a couple of words to respond to. Do you think you could do that?"

Ginny nodded "I think so. Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you're back. What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to try and get a job at the Ministry in the Department for Magical Creature Regulations or something along those lines. I'd really like to continue to push SPEW and that would be the best way." Hermione answered. Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom. An hour later, she was ready for the day and went outside with Ginny to walk around the Burrow.

"You want to walk over to Luna's house and see if she wants to hang out with us?" Ginny asked.

"Why are we walking there? Why don't we apparate there instead? I remember it's quite a walk." Hermione said, gaining a laugh from Ginny.

"Okay, that works too." The two girls apparated to Luna's house and spent the morning with her, catching up on everything that had happened over the past year.

"I can't believe you and Dean are together. That's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed. They had been talking for about two hours when Hermione saw what time it was. "Oh my! I'm sorry guys, but I have to get back to the Burrow and make sure George comes down for lunch."

"I'll go back with you. Luna, do you want to come eat lunch with us? Mum won't care; she loves feeding people." Ginny said.

"Oh yes, it will be a lot of fun." Luna responded, and the three left for the Burrow.

Hermione made her way up to George's room and knocked on the door before she let herself in. She found George asleep and went to wake him. "George, get up. You're coming down to every meal now. No excuses. Besides, your mum isn't going to be sending you trays anymore, so get up!"

Rolling over to face Hermione, George mumbled, "Yeah, sure she isn't. Leave me alone Hermione."

"Nope, not until you get up and come down to lunch with me. If I have to, I'll get you out of bed myself."

George lay there for a few more minutes then said, "Okay, okay, I'm getting up, but I'll only go down to every meal if you do something for me."

"Depends on what it is George."

"You have to sleep in here with me every night. If you don't sleep in here with me then I don't go down to meals that day. No exceptions." George told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You want me to sleep in here with you, and you'll go down to meals?" Hermione asked. "What's the catch? That seems almost too simple."

"No catch Hermione, you sleep in here with me and I'll go down to meals." George replied, then smiled. "Unless you count sleeping in the bed with me a catch."

Hermione stood there looking at George, who was still lying in his bed. She didn't say anything for a while, just stood there and watched as George got up, pulling on a t-shirt. Finally she said, "George, I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you. I'll sleep in this room with you but not in the same bed."

"Then I'll only go down to one meal a day. To get me to go down there every meal, you have to sleep in my bed with me. Hermione we don't have to do anything, but to tell you the truth, after you came in here last night I got the best sleep I've had since before the battle." George said, then continued. "I don't know why but when you were in the bed with me last night, I was able to sleep, really sleep. For the first time in a year, Fred hasn't haunted my dreams, and honestly the only way to keep it that way is if you're in the bed with me, and if I have to go down and be with other people in order for that to happen then I will."

Hermione went over and gave George a hug. "George I didn't do anything, really. You don't need me to not have dreams about Fred."

"Well at the moment, I can't think of any other way."

Hermione thought long and hard about this compromise. "Okay, I'll stay in here with you, but there will be conditions. First I'm not going to sleep in your bed every night. If you have a nightmare then I'll get up and stay with you until you fall back to sleep."

George nodded. "Okay, but if I wake up having a nightmare of Fred, you have to join me in my bed."

"Okay, but if I think for one minute you didn't have a nightmare, then I will be going back to Ginny's room. You do know George that this situation is only temporary. I will be leaving the Burrow as soon as I have my own flat, so I don't want you to get used to me sleeping in here with you. I'll still be here for you when I move out, and I don't mean to sound harsh, but that's reality."

George stood there looking at Hermione for a while before saying, "Okay, I can deal with that. Just promise that when you do leave the Burrow that you'll still be here for me."

"Of course I will George. Now come, on let's go down to lunch. It's only Ginny and Luna down there since everyone else is at work." Once again, George held open the door for her but Hermione waited until George was out in the hall before she left the room.

"I'm not going to go back on my word Hermione. You stayed in there with me last night, so I'll be going to meals with the family today." George told her as he went down the stairs. They entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley laying out a tray of sandwiches on the table in front of Ginny and Luna. Mrs. Weasley had her back to the pair that had entered the kitchen and thought that only Hermione had entered.

"Hermione, what took so long? Anyway start eating, I'm going to go check on George." Mrs. Weasley said her back still to them.

George walked over to his mother and gave her a hug from behind. "You don't need to go check on me. I'm right here."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and returned the hug. Trying to fight back the tears that had welled up in her eyes so George wouldn't see them, she said, "Oh George, I'm so happy you came down. Well, grab a seat and eat up, I have some laundry that needs folding." Mrs. Weasley left the room as quick as she could, causing George's face to fall. He sat down, grabbed a sandwich, and started to eat.

Hermione sat down next to George and began eating as well. She couldn't help but notice that George was upset over how Mrs. Weasley reacted since she knew he was taking it the wrong way. Leaning over to whisper in George's ear, she said, "She didn't want you to see her cry, but it's not a bad thing. My mum used to do the same thing to me. It's just because she's glad to see you coming around, make sense?"

George only nodded, but grabbed Hermione's hand under the table. The four of them sat in silence, with Hermione shooting Ginny looks from across the table. Ginny, on the other hand, looked as if she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Finally, Hermione once again broke the silence. "So Ginny, are you ready for practice to start up?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous though." Ginny said. After another look from Hermione she added, "I'm just not sure if some of my moves are good enough. I know that I made the team, I just have doubts." Looking right at George, Ginny took a deep breath. "What do think George? Do you know any Chaser moves you could tell me about?" Then looking away added, "Or show me sometime?"

George looked up from his food. No one had ever tried to get him involved in the conversation before. When he would go to the meals with his family, he just sat there being excluded. He figured it was because no one knew what to say to him and it was easier to not say anything, but now Ginny had asked him something directly, and he had a feeling Hermione had been behind it. "Oh, I don't know Ginny. I think you'll do fine, and as for chaser moves, I was a beater, remember?"

"But surely you remember something that Oliver taught the chasers while you were on the team. Harry told me when Oliver was captain he made you guys learn all the positions." Ginny responded.

"Well, he did teach us all this one move…" Hermione smiled as George and Ginny went on discussing tactics. In fact it was an hour after lunch was over when George got up from the table to lock himself away in his room. The girls all went up Ginny's room.

"Hermione, thank you so much. It was almost like I was talking to the old George again." Ginny told her friend.

"No problem Ginny. Just keep it up will you? Maybe the others will follow your lead." Hermione responded. They spent the rest of the day talking about Hogwarts, and what all their former classmates where doing. Soon, everyone started to arrive from work and Ginny was swept away by Harry. Luna went home to get ready for a date with Dean, so Hermione went down to help Mrs. Weasley with supper.

"Oh Hermione, could you start chopping up these vegetables?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Everyone is coming over for dinner again tonight, and I think they're hoping that George will show up again. I don't know if I told you already, but thanks for what you're doing with George."

"It's no problem Mrs. Weasley, and I'm glad I can help." Soon dinner was ready and when the whole family was seated outside, Hermione went upstairs to get George.

Without knocking she walked into the room. George was sitting on his bed and looked up as Hermione walked in. "I take it it's time for dinner?"

Hermione nodded. "I just want to warn you: everyone is downstairs again tonight. You ready?"

George nodded and got up. Once they were in the hall he turned to Hermione. "I know you had something to do with Ginny asking me about Quidditch at lunch. Thanks."

"I didn't do anything really. She was just telling me she didn't know what to say to you, so I gave her some ideas to get the conversation started."

"Which means you did do something. You need to stop selling yourself short in all of this. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening. So thanks." George gave Hermione a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

George went to pull away but kept his arms around Hermione. Hermione didn't know what to do and just as she was turning to go downstairs, George turned her back around and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione ended the kiss and turned to head downstairs. _What had just happened?_ She thought. George had just kissed her and she had let him, not only that, but she had liked it. She didn't even check to see if George was following her, and it wasn't until she had reached the kitchen that she knew he was still behind her. "Hermione, wait, before we go outside, I want to tell you I'm sorry I kissed you." George said.

"It's okay George."

"I mean I'm sorry I kissed you, but I'm not. Hermione I like you, I mean I've had a crush on you for a while, if Fred where here he'd tell you. Then this short amount of time I've gotten to know you a lot better and well…" George's face was turning a shade of red that Hermione had seen on the Weasley's before. "I just don't want this to change anything."

"Don't worry, it won't George. Should we go outside?" Hermione asked. Her head was spinning from what had just happened and what George had just told her. Following George out the back door, they went to sit down.

The usual silence fell over everyone as George joined them at dinner, but this time it was Ginny who broke the silence, not Hermione. "George, I was trying to practice that move you were telling me about with Harry, but I can't seem to get it. You think tomorrow you could come out and show me how it's done?"

All eyes went to Ginny in surprise then to George when he answered, "I guess so Ginny. How about after breakfast tomorrow?"

"That'd be great!"

The shock on the rest of the Weasleys' faces left and everyone returned to their conversations. Ginny wasn't about to let George be excluded though. "And do you think after dinner we can go to the shop? Luna told me when she left she had an idea for a prank on Dean and well, the only one we think who can make it for us is you."

George gave Hermione a look that asked if she had anything to do with this, but Hermione shook her head. She was just as surprised at this then he was. "I don't know Ginny; can't Ron help you with it?" George replied finally.

"You know Ron isn't that great at inventing stuff." Ginny said.

"Hey, I heard that, and for your information, I'm doing the best I can running that place." Ron said.

"I didn't say you weren't doing a great job running the shop. I said you weren't good at inventing things. Which you aren't." Ginny told Ron.

Ginny and Ron continued to argue when George interrupted them. "By the way Ron, I don't know if I've told you this but thank you for making sure the shop doesn't close down, even if you aren't good at coming up with new products."

Ron looked at his older brother, and then shrugged, "It's okay George, that's what family is for, and it's no big deal. I'll stay until you're ready to come back."

"I hope you'll stay even after I come back. I'd like to give you Fred's half of the business if you'll have it." George said.

Ron sat staring at his plate then looked up. "Of course I'll stay George. Thanks."

Ginny took this opportunity to ask George again whether he'd come to the shop with Luna and her after dinner but George just said he'd think about it. Hermione sat there listening to George, Ginny, and Ron, and once again it was a good hour after dinner was over before George headed back up to his room. The family was now in the living room, and they all watched as George headed up the stairs. George stopped half way up and turned around. "Ron, Ginny you two want to come up here with me? I'd like to go over what Luna wants me to make."

Ron and Ginny eagerly got up and ran up the stairs. Everyone else looked at Hermione. "Okay, could you please tell us how you're doing it? Hermione you've been back two days and already there is a huge difference in George." Bill said.

"I just understand what he's going through, that's all." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the rest of the Weasleys. She decided it was time to tell them about Abby, so while she was looking at the floor she told them. When she was finished, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur came over and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hermione why haven't you told us any of this before?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want the pity. I know you guys don't mean it but how you act around George… Well, I know how that feels. I still get it sometimes when I run into an old muggle friend. I didn't want it to be like that, so I kept Abby a secret when I came to Hogwarts."

No one said anything until Fleur asked, " 'Ow do we stop doing eet? I don't know what to say when George ees around." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Like I told Ginny, just talk to him. Ginny started at lunch by talking about Quidditch, and then tonight she brought it back up again. Ron followed suit with Ginny. Just treat him how you did before. Don't try to tip toe around things with him, because that makes it worse. Just whatever you do, unless Fred told you he would want something certain ways, don't tell him that's what Fred would want. I hate when people tell me such and such is what Abby would want."

No one said anything for a long time; everyone was deep in their own thoughts. "Thanks Hermione. For everything. For sharing with us about Abby and for helping George. We'll do whatever you need to help him come around." Mrs. Weasley said.

They went on talking and Hermione excused herself and went upstairs to get ready for bed. As she was heading into Ginny's room, George's bedroom door opened. Ginny and Ron walked out laughing about something. They nodded at Hermione as they passed her and then she heard her name.

"Hermione. You aren't backing out on the deal we have are you?"

Hermione turned to see George leaning in the doorframe of his bedroom. She headed over to him. "No, I'm not. I just didn't want to disturb you guys." After she was inside the room, George closed the door. "How are you doing George?"

"I'm exhausted. All this socializing you have me doing is wearing me out." George said.

"It's good for you though. So what did Luna want to do to Dean?"

George laughed. "It's mental really. I guess she's decided there really aren't any nargles, and Dean has been teasing her about it, so she wants me to make a nargle for her so she can give it to Dean as a pet. Only after a couple of hours, she wants it to explode or something."

Hermione looked at George, "Are you serious?"

"Yup. It shouldn't be too hard to do. In fact I might market them. It's a good idea really. Giving someone a pet and having it explode on them." George said, as he pulled down the covers to his bed. "Hermione about earlier, I meant what I said."

"I know George. I've been thinking a lot about everything this evening."

"And?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just stood there watching George as he climbed into his bed. "I don't know. I mean, I like you George, but I don't know if it's just as a friend or if it's more." She climbed into Fred's old bed and then as George turned off the light, she said, "Let's just take things slow and see what happens. I just don't want to lead you on if it turns out I only like you as a friend."

"I can deal with that Hermione. Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione woke in the middle of the night to moans and screams. She quickly got out of bed and went over to George, who was tossing and turning. She shook him gently. "George. George! Wake up George." It took a few minutes, but he finally woke up. Immediately he pulled Hermione down on the bed with him where she held him and comforted him. Right before he went back to sleep, he asked her to stay with him and she agreed. They fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

"BREAKFAST! GINNY! HERMIONE! RON! HARRY! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried through the house.

George sat up with a start. "Hermione wake up." Hermione groggily sat up, and before she could say anything, George went on, "Hermione, Mum just called my name with breakfast. She hasn't done that in months."

Hermione smiled at George's excitement. "Well let's get down there then. You don't want to disappoint her do you?"

They climbed out of bed, and that's when it hit George that Hermione had slept in his bed. "Um… Hermione… When did you climb into bed with me?"

"About midnight. You were having a nightmare, don't you remember?"

"I remember the nightmare and it ending suddenly, but I don't remember you getting into bed with me." George answered.

"Well I promised I would if you had a nightmare and I kept that promise. Let's go. Remember, you have to play Quidditch with Ginny this morning." Hermione said, and they left the room to head down to breakfast.

Breakfast went normally enough. George didn't say anything until Ron had asked if he'd be coming in this afternoon, to which George replied he wouldn't. Ron had only nodded and the talk turned to Quidditch. After Ron and Harry left for work, Ginny practically dragged George outside before he could change his mind. She didn't even let him change out of his pajamas since she was scared that if he went back upstairs to change he wouldn't come down.

Hermione once again helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the dishes. As they were finishing up, Mrs. Weasley poured them each a cup of tea and they sat down at the table. "Mrs. Weasley, I just wanted to let you know how delighted George was that you had called out his name this morning for breakfast."

"I almost didn't, but then I thought about what you said Hermione. and I added his name as well. I want you to know that I won't be sending any trays up to him, even if he doesn't show up for meals. I'm going to treat him like all the others from now on."

Hermione smiled. "That's good Mrs. Weasley."

The older woman nodded, then changed the subject. "What are you planning on doing for work Hermione?"

"I'd like to get in at the Ministry in the Magical Creatures Department if they have any openings."

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment then said, "I'll talk to Mr. Weasley tonight and we'll see who you can contact." They sat there chatting away the morning until it was time to get lunch ready. Hermione helped, and right before it was ready Ginny came into the house, followed closely by George.

"So can I get out of my pajamas now Ginny? Really, I would have come back down if you'd have let me change before we went to play." George told his sister.

"I wasn't taking any chances though. Go change then, take a shower too. You smell like the pig pen." Ginny answered.

"Like you smell like roses. I swear, at least a guy's sweat smells manly, but on girls it just reeks."

"Oh you think so do you? Well, let me tell you George that guys smell worse then girls do." Ginny said, and then added, "Thanks for playing with me this morning."

George shrugged. "Not a problem sis, you'll do great, don't worry. Remember: you better get me free tickets to your games."

The pair headed up stairs and Hermione caught Mrs. Weasley wiping her eyes with her apron. Before Hermione could say anything to her though, she had hurried out of the kitchen to set the table.

As the weeks passed, George stayed out of his room more and more, but he still wouldn't leave the Burrow. He played Quidditch with Ginny until it was time for her practice sessions to start, but when she invited him to come watch one, he declined. Ron was making it a point to ask if he'd be coming to the shop everyday, but George would decline each time. At night, Hermione usually ended up in George's bed at some point due to George having a nightmare, but other than that they never talked about the kiss or their feelings towards each other. Hermione had also contacted some department heads, but there were no openings at the time, so all she had was their promises to contact her when something did open up.

One day after lunch, Mrs. Weasley went to Hogsmeade, leaving George and Hermione at the house. After Mrs. Weasley had left, Hermione turned to George. "Well, go get ready, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"No Hermione, I don't think so." George responded.

"Do you want a shot at going out with me? Well, you better take me on a proper date then. I have to go apply for some jobs at different shops, but you can come with me, and then we can get something to eat afterwards." Hermione said.

George looked at her for a moment then asked, "Are you serious? I have to leave the house just to get a chance to go out with you? That's blackmail."

"Oh no it's not. I would just like to know that if I did decide to go out with you, you'd actually take me on a date outside of the Burrow every now and then. Come on, let's go."

Hermione was practically dragging him, and George gave in. "Okay, I'll go to Diagon Alley with you, but you have to promise that the moment I want to leave we will.

Hermione agreed, but added, "You have to stay at least an hour before deciding to leave, or there's no deal."

"Fine. I'll be back down in a minute." George said, and he went upstairs to change. Five minutes later they had taken the floo network to Diagon Alley. Hermione thought they should have flooed to the joke shop, but George refused, so instead they went to the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, no one paid them any mind in there, and they were soon standing on the street in Diagon Alley.

"I need to get some money from my vault. You can either go down with me or stay and talk to Bill, but if you stay up here you had better be with Bill when I get back." Hermione told him as she led the way to Gringotts.

"I'll stay with Bill. Don't worry I won't run off." George looked at his watch. "I still have 57 minutes left before I can go home."

"You're not going to count the minutes are you? That's ridiculous." Hermione said as they entered Gringotts.

George just grinned and went in the direction of Bill's office as Hermione went and found a goblin to take her to her vault. George knocked on the door and opened it. "Griphook, I've told you before, please wait for me to reply before you come barging in here." Bill said without looking up.

"I'll be sure to tell the goblin if I see him, if you'd point him out to me." George said, and then laughed as a startled Bill fell out of his chair. George walked around the desk and helped his brother up. "You'd think goblins made more sturdy stuff than this. Or is it that you just don't know how to sit in a chair."

"Nope, only happens when my little brother comes into my office. What are you doing here? Is everyone alright at home?" Bill asked, a little concerned.

"Everyone's fine, and the house isn't on fire, flooded, or destroyed. You-know-who isn't back, and unless you haven't suffered a minor heart attack because of your old age, then yeah everything's fine. I just felt like going and visiting my big brother, what's so wrong with that?"

"Old age huh? I'm not that old. You decided to leave the Burrow just to visit me? I doubt it. You never visited me at work even when you lived on Diagon Alley."

George smiled. "Okay, so Hermione dragged me out of the house. She's down at her vault and when she's done we are going to go find her a job. The Ministry doesn't have any openings in the departments that she's interested in."

Bill looked at George. "I might be able to solve that problem now. I need to hire a new curse setter here at Gringotts. Ever since those three were able to break in they've wanted tighter security. Think that one of the three who broke in would be good for the job?"

"I think she would be wonderful for it. It sure beats what she was looking for out on Diagon Alley. I think she was just going to apply for a job at one of the shops. I'd ask her when she gets in here."

"Ask me what?" Hermione asked, as she walked into Bill's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Blimey Hermione, that was fast." George said. Looking at his watch, he saw she'd only been gone about ten minutes.

"Yeah, well my vault is on one of the top floors." Hermione replied. "So what did you want to ask me Bill?"

"Hermione, I hear you need a job, and I'm going to offer you one. Ever since these three 17 year olds broke into Gringotts last year, my department here has been working overload. I'm in need of another curse setter if you're interested." Bill told her.

"A curse setter? That sounds great Bill. Although I have to tell you, as soon as there's an opening in the Ministry I'm going to be leaving." Hermione told him.

Bill nodded. "Understandable. It's Friday today, so why don't you start on Monday, 8 am. Just come to my office and I'll show you the ropes, sound good?"

"Wonderful! Thank you so much Bill." Hermione responded the same time as George spoke.

"What? She can't start Monday!"

Hermione turned to George. "And why not George?"

"What am I going to do if you're at work?"

"How about you go to work on Monday too?" Hermione responded.

"Why? Ron is doing a great job at the shop without me." George said.

Bill broke in and said, "George, it's your shop, not Ron's, so you need to get it together and go back to work. You wouldn't even have to be out on the floor; just stay in the back inventing stuff; the customers would love some new products. I hear it all the time when I go into the shop."

George glared at Bill. "Well, thanks for telling me what my customers want Bill. Besides the shop is half Ron's, and he's doing just fine with it. Even without new products the shop is making tons of galleons."

Hermione spoke up. "George, I'm sorry but I need this job. You knew it was going to happen at some point. You'll do fine during the day without me and Bill's right you know; you could come to the joke shop and just stay in the back if you wanted."

George glared at his watch. "Damn I still have 32 minutes left in this place. Come on Hermione, I don't want to be in Gringotts any longer." George stormed out of Bill's office.

Before Hermione followed she turned to Bill, "Don't worry about him. He's mad cause he knows you're speaking the truth. I'll see you on Monday." And she left. It wasn't until she was on the street that she caught up to George.

"What do you want to do for 29 minutes?" George asked.

"I think you're not telling the time right, but I'm not going to argue it. How about some ice cream?" Hermione said. George nodded and they walked down the street. They hadn't gone more then a couple of steps when Hermione heard someone call George's name from behind them. They both turned around and saw Lee Jordan coming towards them.

"George! What are you doing here? You do know you're in Diagon Alley and therefore are out in public right?" Lee asked his friend, then turned to Hermione and greeted her.

"Yes Lee, I know I'm out in public, or at least for another 27 minutes I will be." George said. "How have you been mate?"

"I'm doing okay. I've missed hanging out with you though mate. You want to go get a fire whiskey with me?" Lee asked, then turned to Hermione. "Is that okay anyway? I was in the shop last week and Ron was telling me how you've been forcing George out of hiding."

Hermione laughed and said it was fine, she'd go to the bookshop, and watched as the two friends walked away, hearing George say, "What the bloody hell Lee, Hermione isn't my babysitter; I can do whatever I want to."

Hermione went into the bookshop and when she left she had four new books to read, all about curse setters. She looked at her watch and seeing that she had been in Diagon Alley for over an hour, she wondered if George had stayed or if he had made good to his threat. She headed over to the Leaky Cauldron to find Lee and George. When she walked inside she smiled at the scene. George was surrounded by Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Oliver, and several other people that she didn't know. They were all pretty drunk and having a great time, even though it was only three in the afternoon. Deciding to slip away, Hermione made her way back to the door but George saw her.

"Hermione! Come on and join us love." George slurred. "Lee got everyone to take off work and join us. Come on love, you know you don't want to miss the fun."

Hermione shook her head and walked over to George. "I'll stay for a minute." and she joined the table. Lee handed her a fire whiskey and she sipped on it.

"That's not how you are supposed to drink that Hermione." Katie slurred. "Come on, chug it, this is a celebration!"

Hermione looked up at Katie. "And what are we celebrating?"

"The fact that George is out in public." Alicia said.

"Yes, and that he is actually talking to us again." Angelina added.

"And that he didn't turn and run as soon as he saw me." Lee told her.

"I don't turn and run from you guys." George said.

"Oh yes you do, and you know it." Oliver said.

Looking at Oliver, George responded, "That's just because I don't want to hear you go on and on about Quidditch like we're still playing under you." George told him, causing everyone to laugh.

Hermione smiled at the group of friends. It was clear they had all missed George and that George had been avoiding them. Hermione understood why of course, they had been Fred's friends too; she had done the same thing with her and Abby's friends, only she had never reunited the friendships like George was doing now. They sat there for a while talking, and then George asked Tom the barman for a sobering potion.

"What you taking that for?" Lee asked.

"Well I have to take Hermione here on a proper date and I don't think she'll let me if I'm drunk." George said, taking the potion. After a moment he was sober and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and they left; George promising to keep in touch with them all and that they'd make plans to all hang out again soon.

Once back on Diagon Alley George smiled at Hermione. "That was fun. I've missed all of them and I've stayed away only because I was afraid of how they'd act around me. It wasn't bad at all. They treated me like normal. Is that how it was for you Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "I got my Hogwarts letter and left, remember? Most breaks I was at the Burrow, so I never reunited with my old friends. I'll see them every now and then, but we usually only say hi in passing. You're lucky George, just don't push them away anymore."

"I don't plan to. Now about our date. I'm kinda hungry, are you?" Hermione nodded. "Good I know just the place to go." He led the way to one of the fanciest restaurants on Diagon Alley, which happened to be next door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "I know. Kind of ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Do you want to go into the shop?" Hermione asked.

"No." George said as they entered the restaurant. They got a table quickly and Hermione had to admit, she had a lot of fun. Was it possible she was really falling for George Weasley?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day after her date with George, Hermione lay on her bed. It took several minutes for her to realize that she was in her bed, rather than George's. George had not had any nightmares last night, which was a good improvement. She quietly got up and went downstairs, entering the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley was shouting for everyone to come for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a look when George wasn't with her, but then smiled as George followed Ginny into the kitchen.

The rest of the day went uneventfully; in fact the whole weekend did. George didn't have any nightmares on Saturday either, and even came down to meals on his own. Sunday evening though, Hermione was worried about how George would do the next day when she was at work. Hermione was upstairs picking out a robe to wear the next day, and she was in the process of changing her mind again, when George said, "I like that one. I think you should wear that one tomorrow."

Turning around she saw George leaning on the doorway. "George, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you change your outfit a couple of times." Hermione blushed and George gave her a smile.

Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went into Ginny's room to change. Once back in George's room, she found him looking through a spell book. He looked up when she walked in and sat the book aside. Hermione went and sat by him on the bed. "Are you going to be okay tomorrow while I'm at work?"

"I guess. I mean I'll just have Mum around, so it might get pretty boring."

"Why don't you go into the shop tomorrow and work on the nargle thing for Luna?" Hermione suggested.

George frowned. "I don't know Hermione. I can't bring myself to going there." He grabbed Hermione's hand and asked, "So did you have fun on Friday? I forgot to ask how my chances were looking."

Hermione smiled. "I did have fun, and you're granted a second date."

George made a mock hurt look. "Nothing more then a second date?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet anyway." Giving George a grin, she continued. "We have to see how your second date goes." She got up and went to bed, wishing George goodnight as she did.

The next morning, Hermione was a nervous wreck. George tried to help her relax, but when he switched her wand with a fake one it just made Hermione angry at him. "At least you're not nervous anymore." George said with a wink, as he ran from the table to avoid the rubber chicken that Hermione was throwing at his head. She left for Diagon Alley and met Bill in his office.

The morning went by in a blur. She was trying to remember everything Bill was telling her, but for once she thought her brain might be overloaded. She was putting a couple of pictures on her desk during the one free moment she had all morning when Bill stuck his head into her tiny, closet sized office. "Someone is out front waiting for you. Go ahead and go to lunch; you get an hour and a half." Then Bill left before she could ask him who was waiting for her.

Hermione went outside Gringotts and almost fell down from shock. George was standing there, holding a bouquet of white daisies, her favorite. "How's work going? I thought I'd take you to lunch as my second date."

Hermione took the flowers. "It's okay, just a lot of stuff to remember. Thanks for the flowers."

They walked over to the Leaky Cauldron and ate lunch. When they were done and back on Diagon Alley, George stopped her from going back into Gringotts. "George if I'm not back in five minutes I'm going to be late."

"It'll be okay. Remember, your boss is my brother. He'll excuse it, trust me." George said, and he started to lead the protesting Hermione back down the street.

"George, I don't like to be late. I don't care if Bill is your brother, I don't want to be late without a good excuse."

"You have one. Just tell Bill that I needed moral support to go into work this afternoon." Hermione stopped.

"Are you serious? You're going to go into the shop?" George nodded. "That's wonderful! Well come on, what are we waiting for?"

They made their way to the shop, but once they made it to the door George didn't go in. Hermione reassured him a few times and they entered the shop. "Ron! Can jou see to ze new costumer? I'm busy wiz zis order." Fleur shouted.

Ron came out from the back and looked into George's face. "George, what happened? Is Mum okay?" Fleur saw George and ran over as well, the order forgotten.

"How come every time I leave the house someone thinks something awful has happened? Last time I check I do still own half of this shop. I'm here to work, only I'll be in the back and I don't want to deal with any customers." George told Ron and Fleur, who had both turned a slight shade of pink.

George headed to the back as Hermione said her goodbyes and went back to work. As she was leaving Gringotts that evening to head back to the Burrow, she ran into Oliver Wood.

"Hermione! Just the person I was looking for." Oliver said.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"Well…See the thing is… I've met this witch, she's an American Quidditch player and she'll be in town tomorrow and the next day. Anyway, I'm kind of nervous about taking her out and was wondering if you and George would double with us tomorrow night?" Oliver asked.

"I'll see if George is up to it, and we'll send you an owl." Hermione responded.

"Thanks Hermione. It'll be fun, I promise." Oliver said, and he turned to leave. Hermione apparated to the Burrow and found that George and Ron were still at the shop. She helped Mrs. Weasley finish dinner and just as it was being laid out on the table George and Ron walked in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, and George handed her the ugliest looking creature Hermione had every seen. "Eww what is this?"

"A nargle. Give it to Luna, this one is already programmed to explode into fireworks ten minutes after Dean touches it." George answered.

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, we already tested one earlier on Fleur." Ron told her, and both boys started laughing again.

After dinner, Hermione and George went up to their room. After they shared about their days, Hermione brought up Oliver and told him about the double date. George agreed to go and they sent him an owl.

The next evening, they met Oliver and his date outside the Leaky Cauldron. About fifteen minutes after they were suppose to meet, Oliver and a girl showed up. "Sorry we're late. George, Hermione, this is Jenna." After introductions were made, they followed Oliver to a restaurant at the very end of Diagon Alley.

Hermione was glad to sit down, and Jenna turned the subject away from Quidditch and asked Hermione what she did. After telling everyone about her second day at work, Jenna turned to George.

"And what do you do George?" Jenna innocently asked. Oliver tried to give her a warning look and Hermione watched as the smile left George's face.

"I own half of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with my brother." George answered.

"Wait, Ollie, you didn't tell me he was George Weasley! We've been trying to get you to open a store in American all year but haven't heard anything back." Jenna exclaimed. "You're kind of a celebrity in the States." Jenna didn't notice that Oliver and Hermione were getting really uncomfortable with the conversation or that George was starting to sulk even more.

"Jenna, when's your next game?" Oliver asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh don't be silly Ollie, who wants to talk about Quidditch when I'm here with George Weasley?" Jenna told Oliver. She turned back to George and asked the question Hermione was hoping wouldn't be asked. "Wait you said you own half the shop with your brother. Didn't your twin brother Fred die about a year ago? How can you still own only half the shop if the other owner has snuffed it? Shouldn't that make you the full owner?"

Hermione and Oliver both held their breath, waiting for what George might do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione reached for George's hand, but he pulled it away. Oliver was desperately trying to get Jenna to not say any more but she of course was not taking any the hints. _Just like an American,_ Hermione thought. She once again reached for George's hand, but he pulled it away again. She could tell that George was withdrawing himself more and more every second that went by. All the progress that had been made was slowly being lost to the few stupid words from the American girl.

"Well, you still haven't answered my question? Why are you still saying you only own half the shop?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, will you be quiet please?" Oliver hissed.

"Why? I think it's a good question. I mean, it has been about a year, and if George is still talking like his brother is around he might be going a little 'mental' as you would say." Jenna told Oliver.

Hermione groaned. "Are all you Americans this insensitive or just you? I thought you said you guys knew all about George Weasley in the States. Well it just so happens that George has four other brothers, and the youngest one, Ron, owns the other half of the joke shop. Why don't you take into consideration other people's feelings when you talk about someone who has passed?"

"Excuse me, but I am not insensitive. All I did was ask a question, so don't go biting my head off just because I'm curious." Jenna retorted.

"There's a difference between curious and nosey, and you are just being nosey. It's obvious that you don't really care about how George feels, but did you ever stop to think that George wasn't the only one who lost somebody? Fred was Oliver's friend also, and mine. I know this might be difficult for you to do, but how about you stop and think before you say something?" Hermione countered.

Jenna started to say something else but Oliver stepped in before Hermione got so angry that she hexed the girl. "Jenna, we should be going. Hermione, George, thanks for coming out with us tonight." With that, Oliver dragged the girl out of the restaurant.

Hermione turned to George. "Are you okay?"

George didn't say anything, just stood up and left. Hermione tried to follow him, but by the time she had reached the street, George was nowhere in sight. Hermione immediately apparated to the Burrow, hoping he had gone back there. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry sitting at the table. They all looked up when she entered.

"Has George come back?" Hermione asked, and they all shook their heads, causing her to curse.

"What happened Hermione? Why isn't George with you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione told them what had happened at dinner. All three jumped up and they quickly ran up the stairs, hoping that George had snuck in with out anyone knowing. One look in his bedroom told them he wasn't there. "Okay, we have to find him. Ron, go check the shop, see if he's there. Ginny, go to Bill and Fleur's and see if they have seen him and let them know what happened. Let Percy know also. Harry, go to Lee, Alicia, Katie, all of George's friends and do the same. I'm going to try one spot then I want us all to meet back up at the shop in 30 minutes. We'll go from there." Hermione instructed. "I think it might be better not to tell your parents just yet that he's missing."

They all agreed and took off; stopping only long enough to see that George's hand on the clock was pointed at lost. As they ran out the door, Ron said, "It's a good thing Mum doesn't look at that anymore."

Hermione headed towards the muggle village. As she reached the outskirts of the village, she turned and headed up the hill towards the cemetery. It didn't take her long to find the grave she had been looking for. Hermione was disappointed when she didn't find George at Fred's grave, but she did notice he had been there recently by the fresh exploding flowers that were in front of the tomb.

Hermione knelt by the headstone. "Oh Fred. Where would he have gone? George was getting so much better. It was almost as if he was his normal self again. He has been taking all of this very hard and I'm so worried about him."

Hermione traced her fingers over Fred's name before producing her own bouquet of flowers and laying them next to the one George had left. Hermione stood, getting ready to apparate to the shop to meet the others. Right before she left, she added, "Fred, I know I never took the chance to get to know you, and I'm sorry. Please look out for my sister Abby will you? And I'll keep looking out for George for you. I know this sounds weird, and you probably thought this would never happen, but I love him." With that, Hermione apparated and so never saw the figure moving towards her from the shadows.

Hermione made her way upstairs to the flat. When she entered she found Bill, Fleur, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Oliver (minus Jenna), Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Percy all waiting for her. No one had seen George, and Oliver kept apologizing for Jenna's behavior to anyone who would listen.

"Did you find him?" Bill asked, but Hermione shook her head.

"I went to Fred's grave hoping he might be there. All I found was some exploding flowers." Hermione told them.

"That's a good sign though. Those flowers only last for an hour or two." Ron said. "That means he was there recently."

"But 'e could be anywhere." Fleur said.

"Okay, we need to figure out where he might have gone." Bill told the group. "We should split up in pairs and go to any place we think that he might be. Any ideas on where he would have gone though?"

Everyone thought for a few minutes, but all they could come up with were obvious places such as Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, Hogsmeade, and the like.

"What about Romania? Would he have gone to Charlie's?" Katie asked.

"He wouldn't have been able to apparate there, and wouldn't have had enough time yet to make a portkey." Bill said. "I'll warn Charlie, just in case he does show up there." With that, Bill went in search of paper and a quill to write an owl to Charlie. In the meantime, everyone split up into groups of two. It was decided that Fleur would wait at the shop in case George turned up there, and Ginny would head back to the Burrow and wait in George's room. Ginny wasn't too happy about that, but flooed back to the Burrow anyway.

It wasn't until after Ginny left that Harry shouted, "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Ron, come on, we have to go to the Ministry real fast. We can find out where he has apparated since he's left. We have ways to trace it. Also, if he does manage to make a portkey and leave, we'll be able to find that out too. We might be able to at least narrow the search down some."

"Good idea. The rest of us will check the obvious places and we'll all meet back here in an hour." Bill told everyone, and they all left the apartment. Angelina went with Hermione to Hogwarts. They were just walking up to the gate when Hermione stopped her. "Wait, we can do this a lot faster another way. Apparate to Harry's flat." Angelina didn't question her, and they both arrived at Harry's flat.

"What are we doing here?" Angelina asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said, then with her wand out said, "Accio Marauders' Map."

Within seconds, the map was in her hands and she pointed her wand at it, saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Hogwarts grounds and castle appeared on the parchment, and Hermione spread the map out in front of them.

"Just look for George's name. If he is at Hogwarts then his name will be on the map." Hermione told Angelina, and they began to search.

"You know, George has liked you since his seventh year." Angelina told Hermione as they looked at the map.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Fred told me before they had left school. He found it kind of humorous, but was trying to get me to find out if you liked him so we could hook you guys up. I used to get owls asking me if I had talked to you yet about it, even though I tried to explain that I wasn't good enough friends with you to ask you something like that. You love him though don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm so worried. What if we don't find him?"

"We will. He'll turn up eventually, don't worry. Man, if I ever run into that Jenna chick, she's done for."

Hermione laughed. "That's if I don't find her first. I don't see him on here do you?"

Angelina shook her head. "Nope. Where to next?"

Hermione thought for a minute then admitted, "I really don't know. You would probably know better then I would."

"I say we go check the village by the Burrow. Not the graveyard, but the Muggle village. I think he might be around there somewhere." Angelina said, and then continued. "I think anyway. When Fred and I dated in 6th year, every time we got in a fight Fred wouldn't be far from George. I think George would be trying to stay close to Fred, but not right at the gravesite, since that's obvious."

"I think you're right, come on." Hermione said. They apparated to the outskirts of the village, Hermione forgetting to erase the map, and not noticing the new dot that had appeared on it.

* * *

**A/N I would just like to say I do not intend to offend with the American comments. I am in fact an American and the comments are just things that I have heard first hand while in different countries. If you were offended I apologize, and I also would just like to say that I know not everyone from another country is like that. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione and Angelina appeared at the edge of the village. Angelina looked at her watch and saw that they only had 30 minutes until they were supposed to meet back up with everyone. "Why don't we split up? If you find him, send up red sparks. Any muggles that see them will just think they're fireworks. Otherwise, let's meet back here in 30 minutes."

Hermione agreed, and they split up. Hermione searched every opened shop, every alley, every place she could; every now and then looking into the night sky, hoping to see red sparks. When there were only five minutes left however, she had to admit to herself that George wasn't there. She made her way back to the edge of the village and met Angelina.

"I couldn't find any sign of him." Hermione told her.

"Me neither. We better get back to the shop. Maybe somebody has something." Angelina said, and they apparated to the shop.

Once upstairs everyone was sitting around discussing everyplace they had looked. Ginny had returned also and said that George hadn't shown back up at the Burrow. Harry and Ron were the last ones to show up.

"Harry, what did you find out?" Bill asked.

"Well when he left Diagon Alley he apparated to Fred's grave. Then 40 minutes ago he apparated to Hogsmeade." Harry told them. "After that, there's no trace of him."

Everyone looked at Lee and Alicia. "We did see him there." Alicia told the group.

"What about you two, did you see him at Hogwarts?" Katie asked.

"No, we didn't actually go to Hogwarts though. Harry we went to your flat to get the Marauders' Map. By the way, why are you always at the Burrow? That place is nice." Hermione said, and Harry blushed. "Anyway, we looked on the Marauders' Map for about twenty minutes, but there was no sign of him. Then we searched the muggle village by the Burrow, but nothing."

They all sat silently for a while. Finally Bill said, "Okay we'll all go to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts and search. Harry, Ron, Alicia, and I will search on brooms. Lee, Katie, Angelina, you guys search Hogsmeade. Hermione, Oliver, and Percy you guys search Hogwarts. Go and get the map from Harry's flat. I'd still search the grounds though because if I remember right George and Fred used to own that map and they might have known places that didn't show on it. If anyone finds anything, send red sparks. Otherwise, in one hour meet at the Three Broomsticks; it'll still be opened."

Everyone agreed and apparated to Hogsmeade. Hermione went to Harry's flat and then met Oliver and Percy. They made the walk to Hogwarts. Just outside the gate, Hermione held out the map and for the first time realized that she hadn't cleared it away.

"This is brilliant! No wonder Fred and George got around so well." Oliver said as he watched his own dot appear.

"Just look for George's name." Hermione said, and all three began to search the map. In about ten minutes they all found George's name at the same time. He was standing in the 4th floor corridor not moving.

"Why is he there?" Percy asked.

"That's the spot where Professor Flitwick left a part of the swamp after Umbridge left the school." Hermione answered.

"Swamp?" Oliver asked, and Percy looked just as confused.

"Honestly, you two know about Fred and George departing Hogwarts. Right before they did they set off a Portable Swamp. None of the teachers would get rid of it until Umbridge left. When she left, Professor Flitwick left a small part of it as a tribute to the twins terrorizing Umbridge." Hermione answered.

"So let's go get him then." Percy said.

"I don't think I should go. He might not be too happy with me at the moment. It is my fault after all." Oliver said.

"Nonsense Oliver, how were you supposed to know Jenna would act that way? I'll go talk to him, he might feel threatened if it's more then one of us." Hermione told them and the boys nodded in agreement. Hermione made her way inside the castle, with the map in hand so she would know if George moved. She made it all the way to the swamp shrine and saw George standing in front of it. Hermione walked up to him and put an arm around him.

George engulfed Hermione in a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. "Maybe Jenna was right and I am going mental."

"No you're not George, don't listen to her. You have every right to be in mourning George. You've lost your twin brother. Jenna shouldn't have said what she said."

"I don't know Hermione, sometimes I get all excited about a new idea for a product and can't wait to tell Fred, and then I have to remind myself that he isn't there. When I had said I owned half the shop tonight I was thinking that Fred owned the other half. I had to remind myself that it's Ron who owns Fred's half now."

"George you're not going to forget Fred. I still have to remind myself that Abby isn't here anymore. In fourth year after Krum asked me to the Yule Ball, I went as far as writing Abby a letter telling her all about it because it was something she would have wanted to know. I didn't remember until I was up in the owlery that Abby couldn't read my letter. That is going to happen George. It's not like you're in denial that Fred isn't here anymore, you just get excited over something you know he would like and you want to share it with him. You're not going mental George. If you were walking around as if Fred is on vacation and is going to return any day now then… yeah I'd probably be the first one to take you to St. Mungo's to get your brain looked at." Hermione told him.

"That's just it Hermione. Sometimes I do wish that Fred was just on some vacation without me and that he'll be back any moment to tell me all about it." George said, as he pulled away from Hermione to look at the swamp shrine.

"George, you know you said you wish that was how it was. You didn't say that he was on vacation or something. You're not going mental at all; that Jenna girl on the other hand might be if I ever run into her, but you're not. You fully realize that Fred isn't here with you anymore and that is the key to the fact that you are mourning him and not in denial about what happened." Hermione told him. George didn't respond but just kept staring at the swamp. Hermione turned to look at it also and that was when she noticed the shiny gold plaque.

She got to where she could see it better, and read,

This swamp was left as a tribute to Fred and George Weasley.

Future generations will never have a prankster team like the twins.

RIP Fred Weasley who died a hero's death in the Final Battle.

"When did this get added?" Hermione asked softly.

"Ginny told me that Ron and she put this up at Christmas. I've never come to see it until now." George answered.

They stayed there for a while, and then Hermione asked, "Are you ready to go? You've got a lot of people looking for you right now. You don't have to see any of them; I'll just send up the signal that you've been found."

George didn't say anything but turned to the staircase that would lead to the Entrance Hall. He started to walk as Hermione took one last look at the swamp and plaque. She then hurried and caught up with George. As they walked down the stairs, George grabbed Hermione's hand. Once they had reached the Entrance Hall and left the school, Hermione sent up the red sparks.

As they walked towards the gate, Hermione saw Percy and Oliver coming towards them. Hermione waved them off and Oliver stopped, grabbing Percy's shoulder so he wouldn't follow, and Hermione was grateful. If Oliver hadn't stopped Percy she had a feeling Percy would have ignored her. They pair walked out the gate and apparated to the Burrow.

They quietly made their way up the stairs and into George's room. As soon as they entered Ginny flung herself onto George.

"I was so worried about you George; don't ever run off like that again! What if something had happened to you and no one could find you! I don't think I could stand losing another brother!" Ginny told him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Ginny. It's okay; I didn't mean to worry you." George told her as he hugged his little sister. Hermione stood there, quietly watching the scene in front of her. She thought about leaving when George spoke again. "Now there, can you let go of me? You're holding on a little too tight there sis, I might pass out from lack of breath."

Ginny stepped away and swatted at George. She left the room saying she'd go tell the others George was back at the Burrow and that he was safe. George climbed into his bed and motioned for Hermione to join him. Hermione got in bed next to him and George put his arms around her. Just before George fell asleep, he whispered, "I'm positive Fred is looking out for Abby and I think if you're going to promise to look out for me you need to take me to Abby so I can promise her the same thing." Then George succumbed to sleep.

Hermione, on the other hand was wide awake. Had George been at the graveyard after all and heard what she had said to Fred?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione awoke the next morning very tired and groggy. She hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep. Looking at George, who was still sleeping beside her, she got up to take a shower before Mrs. Weasley called them down for breakfast. Just as she had finished the drying spell on her hair, she heard Mrs. Weasley's morning shout for breakfast and headed downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she saw Ginny, Ron, and Harry looking extremely tired. After all, they had stayed up late looking for George the night before, and who knew how long they had stayed at the Three Broomsticks afterwards.

Hermione took a seat next to Ginny and began to eat. Breakfast was halfway done when Mrs. Weasley entered the room and asked where George was. Hermione frowned, she had hoped that George would join them, but he hadn't shown up yet. She got up from the table and headed upstairs. Just as she left the kitchen she saw Ron's face hit his plate, causing food to splatter everywhere and Mrs. Weasley to question what they had been up to the night before.

Hermione went into the bedroom and saw George, still sleeping on his bed. Walking up next to him, she lightly shook him and said, "George, get up, breakfast."

"I'm not going down. Leave me alone Hermione." George said as he rolled over.

Hermione frowned again. "George! You are not going to retreat again. Now get up. I thought we had a deal that if I slept in the bed with you then you would go down to that day's meals. You're not going back on your word are you?"

George didn't say anything. He didn't move either. Hermione drew out her wand and said, "Sorry about this George" and flung him upside down into the air.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Would you stop doing that to me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you'd just get up and go down to breakfast." Hermione said.

"I told you, I didn't want to, now leave me alone!" George shouted from his upside down position. "And put me down."

"Not until you come to breakfast." Hermione said.

"No."

"Then you're going to stay like that." Hermione said and sat down on the bed. "I'll send Bill an owl letting him know I won't be coming into work today because his brother has decided to believe a stupid American git, and that I'm going to have to get you checked out to make sure you aren't going mental on us. I'm sure Bill will give me the day off since we spent most the night looking for you."

"I don't believe her and I know I'm not going mental, I just don't want to be around anyone. Now put me down!" George retorted.

"Nope."

"Fine." George said crossing is arms. "You'll see I'm just as stubborn as you are."

Hermione went to George's desk and wrote an owl to Bill. She left the room long enough to send the letter, leaving George hanging upside down and shouting at her as she did so. When she went back in the room she sat back on the bed and began to flip through the copy of _Witch Weekly_ she had brought into the room with her.

No one spoke for a while until George said, "Would you please put me down? All my blood is rushing to my head and I'm getting light headed."

"Are you going to go downstairs?" Hermione asked.

"No!"

"Then nope, I won't put you down."

"Fine." George said, crossing his arms over his chest and murmuring under his breath.

"What was that George? I didn't catch it." Hermione said, not looking up from her magazine.

"I'll tell you if you put me down."

Hermione shook her head and turned a page. "You know what? I don't really care what you said all of a sudden."

George continued to mumble and Hermione caught words like "know-it-all", "mental". and "dizzy," but ignored him and read an article she had found about Ginny being the newest starting player for the Harpies. After finishing the article and making a mental note to show it to Ginny, Hermione placed the magazine aside. "You ready to go downstairs yet?"

"Nope, I'm doing just fine hanging up here."

"Great." Hermione said. "So we can talk about something you said last night right before you fell asleep."

"Yeah I think I said put me down!" George told her.

"You know very well that isn't what you said. I'm talking about you saying that you were sure Fred was watching out for Abby and that you wanted to go to Abby's grave to promise her the same thing." Hermione said.

"Oh… that… so you're going to take me then? To visit Abby?" George asked.

"Why would you say that you were sure Fred was looking out for Abby?" Hermione asked.

"I…um…just thought you were probably hoping that Fred was that's all…" George stammered, starting to get even more uncomfortable in his upside down position.

"That's it you just thought that? You didn't happen to overhear me ask Fred?" Hermione responded, getting irritated.

"When would you have asked Fred?" George tried to sound innocent when he asked this, but failed.

"WHEN I WAS AT THE HIS GRAVE LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU BLOODY GIT! I KNOW YOU WERE THERE AND HEARD ME, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

George knew he would get yelled at for not showing himself to Hermione, but he hadn't expected it to come this soon in the conversation. "Yes, I was there, and yes, I overheard you asking Fred to take care of Abby."

"So why didn't you say anything to me to let me know you were okay? You just decided to stay hidden and let me worry!" Hermione shouted again, but not as loudly as the first time. She was now standing in front of George and he could see the anger in her face.

George didn't really know how to reply, and then he said softly, "At first, yes, I stayed hidden and I listened to everything you told Fred. By the time I came out of my hiding spot, you were disapparating and then you were gone."

Hermione was about to shout something else at George but then got a terrified look on her face and whispered, "When you said you heard everything, you mean…"

"I mean I heard it all. I heard you asking Fred where I might be. I heard you asking him to watch out for Abby, and you promising him that you'd watch out for me. I also heard you tell him that you loved me." George reached his arms awkwardly towards Hermione and pulled her closer. "That was what got me to come out to see you. I love you too Hermione."

George pulled Hermione even closer and kissed her awkwardly from his upside-down position. When it ended he asked again, "Can you please put me down? If not for any other reason so I can kiss you properly?"

"Are you going to go downstairs?"

"You're going to blackmail me into going downstairs just so I can kiss you properly?" George asked, and Hermione nodded. George knew he was fighting a losing battle but decided he was going to get something out of it besides a kiss. "Fine, I'll go downstairs if you let me down, but only if you do something for me."

"That depends on what it is."

"Take me to visit Abby." George whispered. "Take me there and I'll go downstairs."

"I don't know George… I've never taken anyone there…It's just really hard for me to go by myself, let alone to bring someone with me." Hermione said as her eyes started to tear up.

George awkwardly hugged Hermione and rubbed her back. "I of all people know how hard it is. I just really need to go there. If you let me down and take me there, I will go downstairs and you might even be able to get me to go to Ginny's first game."

"Well, Ginny already plans on hogtieing you and dragging you to it if you don't come willingly." Hermione said.

"So will you take me and let me down?"

After a few moments of silence Hermione whispered, "I guess."

Hermione lifted the spell and George landed on the bed. When he tried to stand up though he fell right back down. "Blimey Hermione. I need a minute to recover here; all that blood rushing to my head is making me rather dizzy."

"Good, maybe you'll remember that next time you think you're going to go back to hiding up here." Hermione said.

George stood up again and went to Hermione, picking her up and giving her a kiss. Hermione returned it, but after a second George ended it. He led Hermione out the bedroom door, and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen hand in hand. After eating what was remaining from breakfast they headed outside and Hermione apparated them to a wooded area right outside a cemetery. They slowly made their way up the path and into the cemetery, all the while holding hands, only this time it was George giving Hermione reassuring squeezes.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I'd like to say a special thanks to BizzinElfGirl for becoming my beta for this story and for giving me some pointers with this chapter. Also with her help all the other chapters have been edited thanks again! I will be going out of town on Friday so I am going to try to get the next chapter written and sent to my beta before I leave. If it doesn't happen then I will be getting it to her on Monday or Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know what you think, I love the reviews good and bad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry about the long wait for an update. I am in the process of moving to another state and had to go out of town to get some more of my things. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review I live for them.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hermione slowly made her way to the tombstone that marked Abby's grave. When they were standing in front of it, George gave her a hug. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." He whispered, in her ear then turned and walked away, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione stood in front of the tombstone, staring at Abby's name. She produced a bouquet of flowers and laid them down in front of the tombstone, kneeling in the process. "Abby, I really miss you. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've visited you. Mum and Dad have moved to Australia and I have been there with them this past year. Now I've been spending all my time with George Weasley. He's Ron's older brother and he's been going through a hard time right now because of his twin Fred's death. With the exception of last night, he's been doing a lot better.

"I hope Fred is looking out for you like I asked him to. Just watch out for him. He'll most likely try to prank you every chance he gets. In fact, if he's up there now, planning some great joke, smack him across the head for me, will you? He'll know it's from me."

Hermione paused and started to trace the letters in Abby's name. "You know Abby, I can't believe it, but I've fallen in love with George. Who would have ever have thought that one of Hogwarts greatest pranksters and a know-it-all would fall in love…?" Hermione went on and talked about all the things that had been going on in her life since the last time she had been able to visit Abby. When she was finished, she stood up and said, "George wanted to come visit you too."

Hermione looked around from where she stood to see if she could find George. She was able to catch his eye, and he came back over to her, taking her into his arms. "You holding up okay?"

Hermione wiped an escaped tear and nodded. "I'm fine. I just think I'm going to go for a walk for a minute."

George watched as Hermione walked away, then turned towards the grave. George brought out a bouquet of exploding flowers and laid them next to the ones that Hermione had left. "Hey Abby. I hope you like those flowers… they're a product from the joke shop I own, or half own, really. I just wanted to ask you to look out for Fred for me and tell him he better save the good pranks for when I join you guys. It won't be for a very long time though, since I plan on not dying until I'm old…

"So I'll be looking out for Hermione for you now. I know I'm not really doing that yet. Since she came back from Australia it's been more like she's been looking out for me, but I'll be taking care of her. I love your sister Abby."

George paused before speaking again. "I don't know how Hermione did it at such a young age. Your sister is one tough girl. You know, I should have taken Fred's advice and told Hermione that I liked her when we were in all those DA meetings. It's okay though, she knows now, and I could easily see myself spending the rest of my life with her. It won't be for a while though, and I'll be sure to come by and ask for your permission first when the time does come."

George stared at the name and dates on the grave. He looked up and saw Hermione heading back towards the tombstone. George watched her approach before looking at the tombstone one last time. This was when he noticed a faded envelope tucked in between the two bouquets of flowers. Quickly picking it up before his exploding flowers caught it on fire, he saw that his name was written on it.

Just as Hermione reached George, he had the envelope in his robe pocket. "You ready to go?' George asked her. Hermione nodded, and they headed back to the wooded area. "Thank you for bringing me."

"No problem George. Thank you for wanting to come in the first place."

Once they had reached the wooded area, George turned so he was facing Hermione and gave her a kiss. "Let's go to the shop."

Hermione looked up in surprise but just nodded and they apparated to the sidewalk right in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George led the way as they entered the shop, a little bell jingled as they did.

"I'll be right wiz jou." They heard Fleur call out from the office. George went straight to the backroom where their lab was located, and Hermione stayed in the front of the store looking around. She stopped when she reached the counter, and stared at a large picture of Fred that was hanging behind it. It was one taken at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione noticed. Fred was pulling at his dress robe's collar, in between smiles and waves at the camera.

" 'Ermione! Bill said jou were staying at ze Burrow today because George was starting to retreat again." Fleur's voice startled her, and Hermione turned around, giving the girl a hug.

"I was, but George decided to come to the shop." She had decided to not say anything about going to see Abby.

"Zat's wonderful! Where ees 'e" Fleur asked.

"He went into the back. Before the door closed it looked like he might be heading towards the lab." Hermione said. She turned around and looked at Fred's picture again.

"Eet was Ron's idea to 'ang zat up. Eet was the most recent one we could find. I tried to talk Ron eento 'anging up one zat Fred didn't look so uncomfortable een, but Ron wanted that one 'anged up. Everytime I look at eet I just picture Fred's reaction to seeing zat picture up there. 'E'd be livid eef 'e saw zat one." Fleur explained.

Hermione smiled. "I bet. So where is Ron?"

"Lunch. Jou know 'ow long jou guys will be staying?" Fleur asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No idea. I'll leave when George is ready."

Fleur nodded and then motioned for Hermione to follow her. They went into the office that Fleur had just left and Fleur handed Hermione a package. "Could jou give zis to Ginny? She sent an owl zis morning saying 'er first game is next Saturday. Zere are ropes in zere so she can 'ogtie George eef she needs to. I zink she's going to do eet anyway just to make sure 'e comes."

Hermione took the package and smiled. "I'll be helping her to…" but before Hermione could say more, Fleur had ran out of the room. A few minutes later she returned, looking rather pale.

"Fleur are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just morning sickness. Eet 'as returned and eet ees misnamed I zink, because eet lasts all day. I can't wait to get zis baby out."

"How much longer do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Any day now." Fleur responded, as she sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Let me know when you have it would you?"

"Of course 'Ermione. We want ze whole family zere and jou are part of ze family." Fleur told her, and the girls started to talk about baby things while Hermione waited for George.

Meanwhile, George had been sitting in the lab staring at the envelope in his hands. He was positive it hadn't been there when he had laid his flowers down. Wondering how it had gotten there, George slowly broke the seal and took out a piece of parchment.

_George Weasley,_

_I'm really happy that Hermione has found you. You had better take care of my sister or I'll be coming by to haunt you every so often. Just enough to make you think you're going crazy. As soon as you're ready to ask her to marry you, you have my blessing. Don't wait too long though! Maybe you'll be able to get her to ice skate again. Don't let her fool you, she loved it just as much as I did. I have to go get revenge now though, someone thought they'd be funny and slip me a canary cream!_

_Abby_

George fell off the chair that he had been sitting in. He picked himself off the floor and reread the letter just to make sure he had read it right. He had, it was clearly from Abby, and George was absolutely certain Fred had been the one to slip Abby a canary cream.

George stayed in the back room, pondering the letter for a good two hours before Hermione came back there looking for him. He couldn't come up with any explanation for how the letter had gotten there. When he saw Hermione, he put it back in his robes.

"Will you be okay here? I need to go talk to Bill." George said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have to go talk to Bill, it's important." George told her.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, I'll just help Ron and Fleur out here until you get back. Don't be running off on me know though."

George gave Hermione a kiss, said, "I won't," and then left the shop.

Hermione went back out front and found Ron behind the counter with a customer. When he was finished, she asked him what he needed help with.

"Nothing, really. You could always restock shelves or something." Ron said, then added, "Wait, have you eaten yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we went to Abby's grave and then here. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

"Well, there's food up in the flat you can help yourself to. Fleur keeps it stocked so it's ready for George whenever he decides to move back in." Ron told her.

Hermione thanked him and headed upstairs. She searched through the cupboards and got all the things she needed to make a sandwich. When she was finished eating and cleaning up, she saw a faded envelope sitting on the counter that she was positive hadn't been there when she had made her sandwich. She picked it up and saw her name written on the front. _This is odd_, Hermione thought as she went to sit on the couch to open it.

A single parchment fell on Hermione's lap and she picked it up to read it.

_Hermione,_

_It's about time someone got that brother of mine out of that slump. It was driving me crazy watching him! I hope you're going to be taking care of that American git for me… maybe I'll pop in and haunt her a little, just for good measure. Don't let my brother take too long to marry you. After all, it took him four years just for him to tell you he liked you. George will treat you right and I can't think of anyone better for him. Gotta run, that sister of yours is out for revenge. Apparently she doesn't like canary creams that much… _

_Fred_

Hermione let out a scream and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**A/N I know I'm not the first one to do letters from the dead, I have seen them in a couple of different stories that I have read including one from one of my readers, but I thought it would go well with my story, I don't mean to offend anyone who has done the same. Hope you liked this chapter and I promise they will be getting happier from now on. Thanks to all my reviewers as always and to my beta. A little preview of whats to come in the next couple of chapters: Victoire's birth and George's reaction to it, revenge on Jenna by someone you wouldn't expect, Ginny's first Quidditch game and then there will be more Jenna... she might or might not redeem herself I haven't decided but she will be back.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hermione, Hermione! Wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a bed in a room that she had never seen before. She started to panic and then Ron came into her line of vision. "Ron? Where am I?"

"You're in George's room in the flat. What happened Hermione? I was downstairs and all of a sudden I heard you scream and then there was a loud thumping sound. Fleur and I came running up here and found you on the floor." Ron said.

"Where is Fleur?"

"She went to Gringotts to get George. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Ron, there was a letter…" Hermione started, as she tried to get off the bed, but Ron stopped her.

"I'll get it. You stay lying down, is it in the living room?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded. Ron left the room and came back a couple of minutes later holding the letter.

"Ron, before you read this… there's something we need to talk about…" but once again Ron cut her off.

"It's okay Hermione, I know that you love George. We all do, I've actually started to see Lavender again. There are no hard feelings, okay?" Ron said, as he sat on the bed next to Hermione. "So why did this letter make you collapse?"

"Read it and you'll find out." Hermione said. Ron started to read the letter and his eyes got bigger and bigger. By the time he was done, Hermione thought his eyes might pop out.

"But… how's this possible? This is from… Fred!"

"I know. I found it on the counter when I was done eating. It wasn't there before." Hermione told him. "I don't know how it got there."

"You have to show this to George." Ron told her.

"I can't. I mean think about it. Somehow Fred wrote this letter and got it to me, but not to George. He'll retreat all over again." Hermione said.

"I don't think he will. He's doing loads better now." Ron said. "I think he'll want to see this Hermione."

Just then the door burst opened and George came running through looking worried. He ran straight to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened Hermione? Are you okay? Fleur came into Bill's office and said you had just passed out."

"I'm fine George. I just fainted." Hermione told him. She looked up to see Bill and Fleur standing in the doorframe with Ron beside them. They were all whispering rather excitedly about something.

"Don't ever do that again Hermione. I was scared out of my mind."

"Good. Now we're even for last night." Hermione said as George gave her a kiss.

Bill made a coughing noise and they both looked up at him. "I think George has something to show you Hermione. And from what Ron says you have something to show him?"

Hermione glared at Ron and didn't notice that George was glaring at Bill. When neither of them said or did anything Bill said, "Hermione, somehow George got a letter from Abby."

Hermione gasped and looked at George. Before she said anything Ron added, "And George, Hermione got a letter from Fred."

It was George's turn to gasp and they both said at the same time, "Let me see it."

Bill, Fleur and Ron left the room as the pair read over the letters. When they were done they looked at each other but didn't say anything. Finally George broke the silence. "Well at least I know Fred is still pulling pranks on people."

Hermione smiled. "But how did this happen?"

"I have no idea Hermione…" George started, but they were cut off by shouts coming from the living room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THIS HAS BEEN HAPPENING ALL DAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT TO WORK THIS MORNING WHEN YOU WERE HAVING CONTRACTIONS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HELPED RON WITH HERMIONE AND CAME TO GRINGOTTS TO GET GEORGE AND I WHEN YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME! I AM 'AVEING ZIS BABY NOT JOU AND JOU 'AVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME! ARE JOU TAKING ME TO ST. MUNGO'S OR EES RON GOING TO 'AVE TO??" Fleur answered back.

Hermione and George looked at each other, the letters forgotten for a moment. They ran into the living room to see Fleur sitting on the couch and Bill standing in front of her. Ron was standing by the fireplace looking as if he didn't know what to do. Hermione and George tried to get the fighting to stop but nothing they said seemed to be noticed by the pair. Hermione was deciding on what to do next when Bill she saw Bill hanging upside down in the air. Hermione turned to see George's wand out and pointed at Bill. Hermione smiled.

"GEORGE PUT ME DOWN. WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Bill yelled at his brother.

"About time I got your attention. I don't know if you know this or not but Fleur is about to have the baby. As much as I love you two I do not want any babies born in my flat." George said. "Now if I were you, I'd apologize to your wife for yelling at her, then I'd get her over to St. Mungo's as quickly as you can." George said. "Once you're done apologizing, I'll put you down."

Bill scowled at his brother, then faced Fleur. "I don't agree with what you did, but George is right I guess… I'm sorry. We'll talk about this later, but I do need to get you to St. Mungo's."

George let Bill fall on his head. Bill got up and grabbed Fleur's hand and they headed to the fireplace to floo to St. Mungo's. Just before they went in the fireplace, Bill tried to hex George, but George jumped out of the way just in time.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron go to the Burrow and let your mother know what is happening. We'll go to Shell Cottage and get Fleur and the baby some things they will need before they can leave the hospital."

As soon as Ron left Hermione turned to George who was grinning madly. "I'm about to be an Uncle! I mean I already am one I guess, everyone considers Teddy Lupin part of the family put I don't know him that well at all. Come on, what are you waiting for?!? Do you know what they're having? Maybe I should go buy some gifts."

Hermione cut George off. "Why don't we go by Shell Cottage? I'm sure Fleur has a bag packed and ready for the hospital stay. Then we'll go to the hospital and wait with everyone else."

George nodded and they apparated to Shell Cottage. Sure enough, sitting on the table they found an overnight bag. After grabbing it, they apparated into the waiting room at St. Mungo's. George went straight to the desk to ask which room Fleur had been taken to. He hadn't even said anything before the witch behind the counter said, "Third floor, room 3445, just follow the other red heads."

George took off to the lift and Hermione had to run to catch up. Once inside Hermione couldn't help but laugh at George.

"What's so funny?' George asked.

"You, you're practically jumping up and down and this isn't even your kid. I didn't think you'd get so excited over a baby." Hermione responded.

George smiled. "Me either. I just can't wait to teach the little thing everything I know. I am going to be the cool Uncle who will teach it how to drive Bill crazy and then get it out of trouble. I can't wait!"

Hermione laughed again, "You do realize it will be a while before the baby will be able to do anything right?"

"Doesn't mean I can't start teaching it anything." George said as the lift doors opened. George ran down the hall and found the rest of the family sitting in a waiting area. "Did we miss it? Has the baby come yet?"

Everyone looked up and stared at George. No one thought that George would be here, let alone be excited about the baby. He had, after all, barely paid attention when Bill had told him Fleur was pregnant and had never asked how Fleur or the baby was doing. They all had assumed George didn't care about a new life coming. Harry found his voice first. "No mate. The baby isn't here yet."

Hermione pulled George down onto a seat next to her. Mrs. Weasley was going on and on about having a grandbaby at last and telling all her children that if any of them knew what was good for them they would have grandbabies for her also. George sat shifting in his seat for about two minutes when he jumped up and announced he was taking Fleur her bag and was off before anyone could stop him.

All eyes turned to Hermione who just shrugged. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been this way since the joke shop. I guess babies just bring something out of most people, but I don't know."

Meanwhile George snuck into Fleur's room and found Bill in a chair next to her bed. "George! Jou are not supposed to be in 'ere."

"I know Fleur. I just wanted to give you your bag. Hermione and I went and got it for you. How are you doing?" George asked, as he sat the bag on the floor and sat in the other chair in the room.

"I'm good. Zey 'ave given me a potion to take away ze pain… not zat zere was much pain to begin wiz." Fleur said.

"That's good. So are you giving me a niece or a nephew?" George asked.

Fleur and Bill exchanged a grin, and then Bill answered, "A girl. Don't go telling anyone though, we want to keep it a surprise."

"Why are you telling me then?" George asked.

"Honestly, I'm just so glad to see you here that I'd answer anything you asked. We didn't think you would come George." Bill said.

"I wouldn't stay away. Besides, who else would teach my niece what she needs to do to drive you insane? And I wanted to be the one to tell her all about her Uncle Fred. I figure if I'm not here then someone would beat me to it." George told the couple.

"Oh George! Zat ees so sweet! Bill we 'ave to let George be ze first to see 'er. 'E should be ze one to tell little Victoire about 'er Uncle Fred." Fleur said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Victoire? Does that mean victory? Why would you name your daughter that?" George asked.

"Well… er… see we um…" Bill said, starting to blush.

"Never mind, I don't need the mental picture. I had better leave before I get caught. Remember, I get to see her first." George said, giving them a grin before leaving the room.

Once he got back to the waiting area, he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the gift shop on the first floor of St. Mungo's and proceeded to buy anything and everything in the little shop that was pink. Once he had the shrunken packages in his pocket, Hermione finally asked, "Was that necessary? What if it's a boy? And don't you think you got carried away when you bought all 20 quills just because they were pink?"

"Hermione, it was very necessary, and I'm positive that it will be a girl." George said. "In fact I'll bet a kiss it's a girl."

Hermione looked at him for a minute. "Why do I have a feeling Bill told you what they are having?"

"Is it a bet?" George asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. It's a bet. Even if I think you might have cheated and found out the sex already." Hermione said, as they shook on it. They headed up to the waiting room and about an hour later, Bill came running out, announcing the birth of Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**A/N Okay readers George at this moment, how George is acting about Victoire, I have taken all of it from how my best friend acted when I had my daughter. He was the last person out of all my friends that I thought would act this way, only he started once I found out I was pregnant. Let's just say my daughter had more Christmas presents then anyone else under the Christmas tree and I was still 8 months pregnant... all pink and from my best friend. How George is acting is only half of how my best friend was. The rest of Victoire's birth will be in the next chapter. Also who was the unlikly person to get revenge on Jenna?? You'll find out next chapter. **

** One other thing if some of you think that Fleur going to work when she was having contractions and running around all over the place and then sitting there talking away an hour before Victoire's arrival doesn't seem real think again. I was the same way when I had my daughter, in fact my sister made me go to the hospital... I wanted to finish the movie first and I was talking away tell about 40 minutes before my daughter arrived. Sorry for the long A/N this chapter just wanted to stop some flames about those two's actions.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh let me see my grandbaby!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, but, to the surprise of everyone, Bill shook his head.

"George, you ready to meet your niece?" George nodded and got up. Bill continued, "Once George is finished then the rest of you can go and see her."

George started to follow Bill but turned around, and announced, "Hermione, I'll be collecting on that bet when I get back."

Once inside the room, George started to pull the packages from his pocket and returned them to their normal size. Fleur laughed at all the things that George had bought. "Did you buy everything pink the gift shop had?" Bill asked, and George nodded.

"So where is my niece?" George asked. Fleur motioned him to come by the bed and once there he was handed a small little girl with very light strawberry blonde hair. George cradled the baby in is arms. "Hi Victoire. I'm your Uncle George. You'll want to remember that since I'm the only cool uncle you have around here. Your Uncle Fred, he would have been your second favorite uncle but he has passed on. You see Fred; he fought in this battle against an evil wizard…" George went on to tell Victoire all about the Final Battle. He then moved on to tell her all about Fred and George's days at Hogwarts, starting with their first ride on the Hogwarts Express and about how the pair had managed to be the first students to lose house points before being sorted into a house.

Bill and Fleur smiled as they watched George with Victoire. Once George was finished telling Victoire about the shop and that she would be able to get anything for free that she wanted, something that only Harry Potter was allowed, George handed the baby back to Fleur. George then went to leave but Fleur stopped him. "George, zat was very sweet. Zank jou."

George smiled. "I just had to make sure she knew the truth about Fred. Besides I think that little girl already has me wrapped around her finger. You know, holding Victoire I realized that even though I'll miss Fred and that it was unfair for him to die so young, life still goes on. I better go; Mum is probably about to murder people outside for not being allowed to see her grandbaby."

George slipped out the room and in a matter of seconds Mrs. Weasley was inside the room, exclaiming over the baby. George made his way back to Hermione. "So, I think someone lost a bet."

"I think someone cheated." Hermione said, but gave him a kiss anyway. "So how is she?"

"She is so cute. Listen. I've been thinking about the letters. I know that it will drive you mad not having an explanation for them, but I think we should just leave it as a miracle. Let's not go and try to figure out why it happened, but just be happy that it did." George told her.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, but I can't promise that I'm not going to still look into it." 

"I'd be worried if you didn't." George said, and gave her a kiss. "I have to go to the shop and get some work done. I'll see you tonight at the Burrow?"

Hermione nodded and watched as George headed to the lift. After she watched him get in, Hermione went in the room to see little Victoire for herself. After her chance to hold the baby, Bill pulled her aside and told her about what had happened both times George had come into the room. Hermione couldn't help but smile as her eyes teared up.

It wasn't until late that night that everyone left St. Mungo's and headed home to the Burrow. George had been sitting on the sofa waiting for his family to return. After a quick dinner George and Hermione went upstairs and got ready to go to bed. Hermione climbed into bed with George and as they cuddled, George said. "Hermione, I've been thinking. If I'm going to be working at the shop and you're working at Gringotts, maybe we should move into the flat above the shop. It would make it easier work wise. We wouldn't have to share a bedroom; we can turn Fred's room into yours…"

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Does this mean you're going back to work fulltime?" Hermione asked.

George smiled. "Of course. If I don't, then who is going to come up with new products for Victoire? Ron sure can't invent anything that great."

"Well then, how about after work tomorrow we move in there?" Hermione asked, and George responded with a kiss.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight George."

The next evening, George and Hermione began to move their things into the flat above the shop. George had during the day cleaned out Fred's old room so Hermione could use it. Mrs. Weasley cried every time they returned to the Burrow and when Hermione had asked what was wrong she only waved Hermione away, saying she was just happy to see her son doing so well and hand her a pot of stew that she had cooked for the couple.

It was late by the time they had finished moving in, and Hermione quickly warmed up the stew and served it for them. They sat at the table eating, and Hermione listened with a smile on her face while George went on and on about Victoire. She couldn't help but laugh when George started talking about who Victoire should marry.

"George, the girl is only a day old. You don't even KNOW any other babies do you?" Hermione said.

"I know Teddy. That's it! He's perfect for her! Then Teddy would really be a part of the family. How old do you think they need to be before I start hooking them up?" George asked.

Hermione took one look at him and realized he was serious. "I think that Victoire can find her own boy when she is old enough and in Hogwarts."

Before George could answer, there was a knock on the door. George got up to answer it and Hermione began to clean away dinner. A couple of seconds latter George came into the kitchen and told Hermione he'd be down in the shop with an important costumer. He was gone before Hermione could ask who it was.

Once the dishes were done, Hermione went and got a book she had bought during her lunch break hoping that there would be something in it to explain the letters. She was about halfway through it before George came back into the flat.

"Who did you have to go help?" Hermione asked, closing her book.

"Oh, no one. Hey do you think it's too late to go visit Victoire? I bought her a present during lunch that I wanted to give her." George said avoiding the question.

Hermione laughed, "I think it is. We can go tomorrow if you want. What did you get her?"

George went and got a shopping bag from his bedroom and pulled out a pink onsie that said: "I love my Uncle George."

Hermione laughed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She gave George a kiss then went to her room.

The next day at work, Hermione had been trying to work out a very difficult curse to use to protect Gringotts better, but no one was letting her get her work done. It had all started when George sent Hermione an owl asking her what time they would be going to see Victoire who was now home at Shell Cottage. Then George sent three more owls, all of them asking for her opinion on the welcome home gifts that he had bought.

Hermione was just finishing a response to George, letting him know that unless it was an emergency to not owl her while she was at work, when there was a knock on her office door. "Come in." Hermione called, and was shocked to see Oliver enter her office.

"Oliver! How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm ok. Listen I just wanted to apologize again about Jenna." Oliver said, as he sat down.

"Oliver, I've already told you, there is no need to apologize, it wasn't your fault." Hermione said.

"Still… I've contacted some important people in America about getting Jenna a lifetime ban from Quidditch. They wrote back saying that although what she had done was uncalled for, it was not grounds to issue a lifetime ban. So I told a few of my friends who know players in America. They are passing the word on… Let's just say that Jenna isn't going to enjoy Quidditch that much any more." Oliver said smiling.

"Oliver! As much as I enjoy the fact of trying to ruin Jenna, isn't it a little uncalled for? Couldn't you have just sent her a box of Nosebleed Nougats or something?" Hermione said with a look on her face that was something between pure joy and wanting to lecture Oliver at the same time.

"Nope, and if she tries to go to another country to play she won't even be put on the team. I sent Victor Krum an owl and he's told his Irish friends and they've told their French friends and so on. Jenna is not a very popular person in the Quidditch world at the moment. I was actually surprised at how many people even knew who Fred and George were." Oliver said, still smiling.

Hermione shook her head. She really didn't know what to say. Just then, another owl arrived from George. Hermione excused herself and read George's reply and shook her head again. "Oliver, would you like to come with us tonight? Bill and Fleur had their baby, a girl, and George and I are going to go visit her. I can owl Fleur and see if she minds the three of us coming."

"I'd love to. Owl me later and let me know what Fleur says." Oliver said, and then got up to leave as Hermione wrote George and Fleur.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, and after lunch Hermione was finally able to get a little work done. Fleur wrote back saying she would love for the three of them to visit, and Hermione wrote Oliver telling him when to meet them at the shop. Hermione then went back to her work when there was another knock on the door, only this time the person didn't wait for a response. Hermione looked up to see Percy, of all people, walk into her office.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, as Percy sat down in a chair.

"Hermione, I need your help. I'm in kind of a lot of trouble." Percy started.

"What did you do Percy?" Hermione somehow managed to ask. After all this was Percy, he was forever going on and on about rules.

"Well… I sort of sent that Jenna girl a package…" Percy started but then stopped, looking rather worried.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione just looked at Percy, not knowing what to say. After all, it was Percy. She hoped that Percy would at least tell her more, but he didn't. Finally Hermione found her voice. "What exactly was in that package?"

"Well, I went to the shop last night and George gave me some things. You know the usual, Canary Creams, Nosebleed Nougats, Fever Fudge, Fainting Fancies, Puking Pastilles, Ton-Tongue Toffees, U-No-Poo, a Portable Swamp and some Wildfire Whiz-Bangs." Percy said, still looking rather nervous and worried.

"Okay, I don't really see how you can be in a lot of trouble for that stuff… although I am rather confused about the Portable Swamp and the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Care to explain further for me?" Hermione asked.

"Well I rigged the package so that once it was opened the Portable Swamp and the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs would go off. Then I concealed the rest of the things into other treats. Apparently when Jenna received the package and opened it everything went according to plan. She was in her flat which was covered by the swamp and from what her lawyer told me they are still having trouble getting rid of the fireworks since she had tried a vanishing spell on them at first which, as you know, resulting in the fireworks multiplying." Percy told Hermione.

Hermione thought about what Percy just told her then it dawned on her. "Wait a minute. Did you just say her lawyer told you what happened when Jenna opened the package? Why would Jenna's lawyer be contacting you?"

"Well… um… I kind of knew that after she ate one of the treats she wouldn't eat anymore, so I put every product into every treat…" Percy said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed. Percy looked even more terrified and Hermione took a few deep breaths before continuing. "You are telling me that every one of the treats included a Canary Cream, Nosebleed Nougat, Fever Fudge, Fainting Fancy, Puking Pastille, Ton-Tongue Toffee _and_ U-No-Poo? First off, how did you do that?"

"I shrunk all of them so they would fit into the chocolates." Percy said.

"What happened when she ate one? I'm assuming it wasn't good, since a lawyer contacted you." Hermione stated.

"Well… let's just say that you shouldn't combine all those things. Jenna is at Salem's Medical Maladies, which is the American version of St. Mungo's. From what I'm told they have to reattach her tongue and are having great difficulties because of the beak. They did get the bleeding and the puking to stop though, and the fever should be down in the next couple of days. At least, that's what the Healers are hoping. The only one that seemed to work properly when given the antidote was the Fainting Fancy." Percy explained.

Hermione was having a great deal of trouble trying not to laugh at the mental picture she had formed of Jenna. Just like with Oliver, she didn't know rather to congratulate Percy or to lecture him. Then again, she had a hard time believing it was Percy who did this to begin with. "I'm surprised Percy. I didn't except you to be the one to go out for revenge."

"Yeah well, after what she said just about drove George back into isolation again, I had to do something. I would have done it sooner, but Victoire arriving kind of put a halt to the plan. Anyway, you've got to help me out though Hermione. I might even have gotten George into a little trouble too; some of the ingredients are illegal in America." Percy said miserably.

"Okay. Let's just start with you, and then we'll worry about George. For one, he hasn't received anything yet from anyone about this. I would know since he's been sending me bloody owls all day today. Did you receive anything with the official charges on it?" Hermione asked and Percy nodded, handing over a piece of parchment. Hermione read it over quickly. "Well, this might be simple enough to get out of. Was Jenna in America or in England when she received your package?"

"I don't know where she was. Does that make a difference?" Percy asked.

"It makes all the difference. We know for sure she was in America when she opened it, but if she was still in England when she got the package and just waited until she got home to open it, then it'll be a lot easier to get you out of this mess. Let me see what I can do for you Percy. Anything you receive let me know immediately, and don't talk to anyone. I'll owl you when I figure this out." Hermione said.

Percy agreed and thanked Hermione for her help. Once he had left, Hermione let the temporary boss know that she would be leaving, and went back to the flat. Bill had taken some days off to spend time with Fleur and Victoire. She spent the rest of the day sending owls out to people, starting with Oliver, to find out exactly when Jenna left to go back to America.

That evening, Hermione was engrossed in her notes and books when she looked up and saw a gigantic pink teddy bear walking through the front door. Thinking she might be seeing things she looked again and sure enough, the pink teddy bear was walking towards her. Hermione gave out a scream.

"Hermione what's the matter?" George asked, concerned, as he dropped the bear and ran to her.

"What is that thing? All I saw was what looked like a pink teddy bear walking into the flat. I didn't even see you behind it." Hermione said, feeling a little foolish for thinking what she had been thinking about the bear.

George laughed. "It's one of Victoire's welcome home gifts. Do you think she'll like it?"

"What do you mean one of her gifts? Where did you find that thing?" Hermione asked.

"In muggle London. I got her 22 other things today." George said, matter-of-factly.

Hermione just shook her head and looked at her watch. "Oliver should be here any minute. He's going to go over to Shell Cottage with us."

Just as she was finished speaking, the fire glowed green and Oliver stepped out of it. "Hello George, Hermione." He saw the teddy bear then added, "What is that?"

"One of Victoire's welcome home gifts from George." Hermione said. "Are you guys ready to go?'

Oliver nodded but George asked, "Would you guys mind helping me get this stuff to Shell Cottage?"

"Why don't you just shrink it all?" Hermione asked.

"Good idea. Be right back." and George ran off to his room, saving the bear for last.

Hermione took that time to ask Oliver about Jenna and he said, "I know for a fact that she left England at 8 this morning by portkey. Why do you need to know?"

"No reason. Thanks though." Hermione said as she added it to her notes. Just then, George came back into the room, shrunk the oversized teddy bear, and announced that he was ready to go. They flooed over to Shell Cottage.

George was in the process of unshrinking his purchases and Bill couldn't stop laughing at the bear. Fleur looked like she didn't know what to say, so she just thanked George, who immediately took Victoire in his arms.

"Bill, Fleur, I got Victoire something also." Oliver said as he unshrunk his package and handed it to the new parents.

Fleur unwrapped it and stared at the Child's Quidditch set that was now in her lap. "Zank jou Oliver." Fleur said, setting it aside. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Oliver to give a baby something to do with Quidditch.

"Are you two planning on going to Ginny's game on Saturday?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, George and I are going." Hermione said. Dropping her voice so George wouldn't hear, she added, "I still think Ginny plans on kidnapping George. I'm supposed to meet her for lunch tomorrow to go over the plan."

Bill laughed, and then asked Oliver if he'd be there also. "I'll be playing. Our first game is against the Harpies." Oliver said.

They sat around and talked for a while then George, Hermione, and Oliver left to go home. Once alone in the apartment, George watched as Hermione gathered all her notes and books and took them to her room. Once she came back out George grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.

"Sleep in my room tonight?" George asked, giving Hermione a kiss. Hermione just nodded and the pair went to George's room and fell asleep holding each other.

The next day, Hermione was busy with work and with helping Percy's case. She was so engrossed with everything that she didn't notice the time and took off running to meet up with Ginny. They sat outside a sandwich shop near Gringotts as Ginny went over her plan with Hermione.

"Really Ginny, George is planning on being there. I don't think there is any need to kidnap him." Hermione told Ginny when she was finished.

"Hermione, I'm not taking any chances. I want my whole family there, and that includes George. Kidnapping him is the only way to ensure that he will be there." Ginny told her friend.

"Why don't you just lure him there with Victoire?" Hermione asked, causing both girls to start laughing.

"It really is sweet how he dotes on the girl isn't it." Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's sweet until you think you're being attacked by a 7 foot pink teddy bear." Hermione commented, and then explained the events of the night before, causing Ginny to laugh at both the bear and at Oliver's present.

Once they had settled down Ginny went on. "Anyway you'll help me, right."

"Fine. What do I need to do?" Hermione asked, resigned. Ginny had given her a look she had seen on a determined Mrs. Weasley, and knew that there would be no way to talk Ginny out of her kidnapping plan. They went over everything in detail and then Hermione left to go back to work.

Saturday approached quickly, and before she knew it she was helping Ginny put her plan in place. Most nights she had been sleeping in George's bed, and Hermione made sure Friday night was one of those nights. She then arose early so she would be ready to go before Ginny arrived and also set aside some robes for George. Hermione had just gotten herself a cup of coffee when Ginny arrived at the door and Hermione let her in.

Hermione had refused to help Ginny any further than that, so Ginny snuck quietly into George's room. A couple of seconds later Hermione could hear George's screams to untie him and went into the bedroom.

"No George. Not until the game starts. Now Charlie should be here any minute to take you to the game." Ginny said.

"GINNY I WAS PLANNING ON GOING ANYWAY. AT LEAST LET ME CHANGE OUT OF MY PAJAMA'S!" George screamed.

"No. Hermione will give Charlie a pair of robes for you and you can change right before the game starts. You only have to stay that way until noon." Ginny told her older brother. Hermione hadn't looked at George yet but at that point couldn't help it. There he was, lying on the floor and true to Ginny's word, he was hogtied.

"HERMIONE HELP." George said, noticing Hermione had come into the room.

"She is under strict orders not to help you. Now where is Charlie? He's late." Ginny said. Just then, Charlie walked into the room and picked up George. It had taken a couple of tries because Charlie was laughing so hard, but once he had recovered enough and was carrying George, they all apparated to the Harpies Quidditch pitch.

George was yelling revenge the entire time but Ginny ignored him and told Charlie he had better not untie George any sooner then was necessary for George to change into his robes and for them to get to their seats. After giving them their tickets, Ginny left to go and join her team, leaving Charlie and Hermione to deal with the hogtied George.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always wondered what would happen if you were to give someone more than just one of the twins products at the same time, so I did that in the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"GINNY DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! GINNY!" George was screaming at the top of his lungs. Once Ginny was out of sight he turned on Charlie and Hermione. "If you don't untie me I'll…"

"You'll do what George? Force feed me some joke of yours?" Charlie said smiling.

"I'll think of something even if I have to invent an entire new line of products!" George said, and then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, please untie me. If you do I'll do all the cleaning and cooking in the apartment."

"You already do all the cleaning and cooking George." Hermione said.

"Well then if you don't untie me then I'll stop doing those things." George said.

"Fine by me." Hermione said.

"Come on you guys, this is embarrassing, just untie me. If you do it right now I promise I'll only get revenge on Ginny and not all three of you." George said.

"What you think Hermione? Should I untie him?" Charlie asked.

Hermione shrugged. "That's up to you and you know it. Ginny cast that spell so only you could untie George."

"That's because she thought you would cave and untie him early." Charlie said.

"Hello. I'm still here." George said.

"Yes mate, I know. Well I guess you're just going to have to get your revenge George; I'm not untying you and Hermione won't be able to get near the knots." Charlie said.

George kept trying to convince Charlie to untie him, even trying to get Hermione to get Charlie to untie him but Charlie just acted as if he didn't hear anything. About 15 minutes before the game started, Charlie picked George up and headed to a bathroom so George could change out of his pajamas and into his robes. Once they left, George went straight to the box Ginny had reserved for her family and immediately took Victoire from Bill and proceeded to explain the rules of Quidditch to the baby.

"Umm… George, why are do you have on navy blue and gold? You do realize that those are Puddlemere United's colors and that our sister plays for the Holyhead Harpies whose colors are dark green and gold?" Bill asked.

"I'm aware of that Bill. I'm not cheering for the Harpies though; I hope United kicks their ass actually." George said.

"George! Why are you not supporting your sister's team?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She no longer got after her children for their language since they would always turn it around, saying they had learned it from her when she had called Bellatrix a bitch.

"When she hogtied me to get me here." George responded.

"She did what?!?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, but the game had started and all attention turned to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Welcome to the start of a new season folks! For those of you who listen to Rivertalk, this is the surprise I've been talking about. I will be commentating all games this year, and for those of you who don't listen to Rivertalk, shame on you." Lee's voice filled the stadium. "To start off, could you please rise while we reserve a moment of silence for those lost in the war."

Everyone in the stands rose to their feet and at George's questioning look, Ron leaned into him and whispered, "They've done this every game since the final battle."

After a minute had passed Lee's voice filled the stadium once again. "Thank you folks. Now introducing Puddlemere United!" The team clad in their navy blue robes emblazoned with two crossed golden bulrushes entered the pitch. As they mounted their brooms their anthem, "Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here," played in the background as Lee introduced the team. "Playing Chaser today we have Captain Jonathon Smith, Brandon Hitchens and Connie Dennison, who is playing her first year off the reserve team. William Straughan and Arcturus Rosier as Beaters, watch out Harpies, these blokes were on the England team last year. The Gryffindor Quidditch Nazi Oliver Wood as Keeper, and Emma Whisp as Seeker!"

Cheers filled the stadium as the players zoomed around the pitch once then landed in the middle of the field. The Puddlemere United's anthem stopped and was replaced with the Harpies anthem: "Quidditch Teams Watch Out, These Witches Mean Business." The entire Weasley section stood up and started to cheer, but George remained seated as they watched the Harpies enter the pitch in their dark green robes with a golden talon on their chest. The team mounted their brooms and Lee proceeded to introduce the team.

"And now your favorite ladies, the Holyhead Harpies! We have Captain Gwenog Jones as Seeker, Susanna Woodley and Violetta Blake as beaters, those are two girls I would not want to run into on a dark street. Keeper Fiona Mackenzie, folks the rumors about her playing for Kenmare Kestrels this year can be dropped. Playing Chaser today are Hannah Tower, Isolde Scott and introducing Ginevra Weasley, boys don't get your hopes up on this lovely redhead, she's taken."

Harry groaned at Lee's remark and Hermione watched as Bill gave Charlie a handful of galleons and muttered something that sounded like: "I was sure he'd say Harry's name."

Down on the pitch a referee was now standing in between the two teams saying he wanted a nice clean game. The two captains shook hands as the snitch and the bludgers were released. Then the referee blew his whistle and threw the Quaffle into the air. "And they're off, Tower with the Quaffle, and she dodges a bludger hit by Straughan, passes to Weasley, who does a Sloth Grip Roll and passes to Scott, Scott back to Tower. That had to hurt she's hit by a bludger and Hitchens takes the Quaffle, passes to Dennison who nearly avoids the bludger hit by Blake and she attempts to score… SAVED by Mackenzie."

Cheers filled the stadium along with jeers from the United supports as Mackenzie threw the Quaffle to Scott. "And it's Scott with the Quaffle, look at her fly, dodges a bludger and she's just about to the goal and aims to shoot, wait she does the reverse pass to Tower who came from no where and she shoots and SCORES! Ten nothing Harpies. Ouch Wood, maybe you should spend more time practicing and less time plotting to take over as team Captain.

"And Smith has the Quaffle, passes to Dennison, and here comes Weasley, Tower and Scott in what looks like the Parkin's Pincer, but Dennison passes back to Smith. Smith attempts to the goals and… it's GOOD! Ten to Ten as Weasley gets the quaffle. It's okay Mackenzie, I'll still take you on a date if you let me."

George turned to Hermione and said laughing, "Lee really should stop announcing who he likes in the middle of games like this." Hermione laughed to at the memory of Lee always commenting on Angelina turning him down during the games at Hogwarts.

They watched as Ginny got near the goal and then they let out a gasp as they watched what happened next. "And that was Rosier who hit that bludger, looks like Weasley's going to be okay but you think she would know about a Bludger Backbeat move, as her brothers were Beaters back at school. Smith with the quaffle now passes to Hitchens who passes to Dennison but wait Weasley with the quaffle! Weasley passes to Tower who passes to Scott who passes to Weasley who shoots and SAVED!

"Wood gives the quaffle to Dennison but is hit by a bludger sent by Woodley and Weasley recovers the quaffle and immediately throws it at the goals and SCORE! Twenty to Ten Harpies!"

All the Weasleys, as well as Harry and Hermione, cheered like crazy at Ginny's score, and George even applauded for his little sister, shouting: "That's for all those crazy marathon practices you had us do Wood!"

The game continued and the score was never more then ten points apart. It was about an hour into the game when everyone's attention turned to the Seekers who were speeding across the pitch. "And the snitch has been sighted folks! Whisp and Jones are neck and neck; Jones is pulling ahead just slightly, reaches out and…JONES CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Final score, Holyhead Harpies 210 and Puddlemere United 60! That's the game folks! I'd personally like to congratulate Ginny Weasley on her outstanding first game and Ginny would also like me to let you fans know she is dedicating this season to her older brother Fred Weasley. Folks if you don't already listen to Rivertalk join in weekday nights 5 to 9 and Saturdays 1 to 5 on the WWN!"

It was late that night and the celebration was still going strong at the Burrow. Oliver and Lee had been invited along with all the Harpies and Lee was currently talking to Fiona Mackenzie and trying to convince her to go out on a date with him. George was sitting with Oliver away from the celebration a little. They had been whispering all night and would stop every time Hermione or anyone else would go near them. George at least wasn't holding a grudge against Hermione for the kidnapping incident, but he had refused to talk to either Charlie or Ginny, with the exception of when he had congratulated Ginny on her game and thanked her for dedicating her season to Fred. Mrs. Weasley finally kicked everyone out at about two in the morning.

* * *

**A/N Sorry not much plot in this chapter. There was going to be more of a plot and only a little bit about the game but I got carried away writing the game. A little preview for next chapter Jenna will return and all the chaos that will bring.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up from her desk and saw Bill standing in her office.

"Hi Bill."

Bill went and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Have you finished with the work for Andromeda's vault?"

"I should be done by lunch. I have one more curse to set down there and I'm just working out the final details for it now." Hermione responded.

Bill nodded. "Good. When you're done come by my office. I have a special project for you to start on. I take it there's been no word from the Ministry yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but you will be the second person I tell once I get the job there."

"The second?"

Hermione smiled, "George will be first, of course."

Bill laughed. "How is George doing? I haven't seen him around the last week; Fleur thinks it's nice though, since there haven't been any new things for Victoire."

"He's been locked up in the lab ever since the match. I barely see him myself and I live with him. I almost feel sorry for Ginny and Charlie when he's done." Hermione said.

"Any idea on what he's working on for them?"

Hermione shook her head. "None. When I asked he just laughed and said he wasn't going to tell me so Ginny and Charlie wouldn't get a warning. I just made him promise to let me be there to see it."

"That would be great. You'll have to put the memory in Harry's pensive so I can see it too." Bill said. "Why don't you two come by for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to! I'll let George know at lunch, he's supposed to be coming by to get me in about an hour and half." Hermione said. She went to say something else but there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Hermione let out a gasp as she watched Jenna walk into her office. "Before you hex me can I talk to you for a moment?" When she saw Bill sitting there she added, "Privately?"

"Jenna, we can talk, but it'll be in front of Bill. This is George's oldest brother and I'll just tell him everything you say later anyway." Hermione said.

Jenna stood there for a moment looking from Bill to Hermione before saying, "I guess he might as well hear what I have to say." She went over and sat in the empty chair next to Bill. "I just wanted to let you know first off I've dropped the charges against Percy, he should be getting an owl about it here soon."

"WHAT?" Bill shouted, then dropping his voice back to normal added, "Sorry, I didn't know you were pressing charges against Percy, what'd he do?"

Hermione hushed him and mouthed that she would explain later, and then turning to Jenna said, "Thank you, but why did you decide to drop them?"

"Once I got straightened out at Salem's I had a couple of days to think and I realized that I would have done the same thing if some stranger had said the things I did to one of my sisters with the same results. I just wanted to apologize for what I said. I tend to not think about what comes out of my mouth and it's not the first time that it has gotten me into trouble. This is just the first time I lost something I loved from it." Jenna said.

"Are you hoping to get back on good terms with the Quidditch world with this apology? I didn't have anything to do with that one; that was Oliver." Hermione said.

Jenna shook her head. "Sure I love Quidditch, but I don't care about that anymore. My little stunt cost me Oliver. He's the first person I've loved since I lost Joshua. I know this most likely won't change things with Oliver but…" Tears started to fall down her cheeks and Bill conjured some tissues and handed them to her.

Hermione sat staring at the girl in front of her. "I accept your apology but I'm not the one you need to make it to Jenna. You need to apologize to George."

"I know. I came here first because I had a feeling if I would had gone to George first I'd be hexed right back into the hospital; if not by George then one of you guys, since you're all really protective of him." Jenna said.

"We probably are a little overprotective of George, ever since Fred passed away. It was really hard on all of us but George took it the worst." Bill said as he put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Tell you what. If Hermione thinks it's a good idea, then I'll tell the rest of the family and George's close friends to leave you alone and you can come over to Shell Cottage tomorrow for dinner. Hermione and George are coming over and it'll give you a chance to talk to George without having to worry about getting hexed."

Jenna looked up at Bill. "You mean I'll only have to worry about George hexing me."

"You'd be surprised by George. He's never been one to hex a girl, with the exception of our little sister and even then it's never been anything too bad. He might run off on you but you don't need to worry about being hexed. Even in the battle he had a really hard time fighting the female Deatheaters just because they were girls." Bill explained.

Jenna nodded and looked back at Hermione hopefully. Hermione sat for a while thinking, and finally she said, "I guess we really don't have a right to tell you that you can't apologize to George. I'm going to let him know you'll be at dinner tomorrow night though."

"Thank you Hermione. I promise I will think about what I say before I say it this time." Jenna said.

"It's okay Jenna." was all Hermione said.

The three of them sat in the office in silence when Bill said, "You know Hermione, why don't you give me the information for that last curse you're working on? I haven't been able to do anything but paperwork in a while; it's one of the disadvantages of being the boss. Besides, it'll give you and Jenna some time to talk before George comes and picks you up for lunch."

Before Hermione could protest, Bill had picked the notes up from her desk and walked out of the room. Hermione and Jenna sat there looking at each other for a while when Hermione broke the silence. "So how old are you Jenna?"

"I'm 21, the same age as George from what Oliver told me. How about you?"

"I just turned 20 in September." Hermione said. "Where did you go to school?"

"Salem's. In America, everything in the wizarding world seems to be named Salem. It's a joke on the witch trials some muggles had in the 1600's in Salem, MA. They didn't even catch one actual witch; in fact one of the girls accusing people was a witch herself." Jenna said.

"I remember reading about that." There was silence again and Hermione said, "What was your school like?"

Jenna smiled; the happiest days of her life had accrued at Salem's. "I loved it there. Our school was up in the mountains of the southwest, it's less populated there, and it looked like an old fort from the muggle movies. The school moved there during the 1800's when the west had opened up because there were too many people on the east coast. Anyway we start school when we are 11 and we were separated into five different towers. I was in Orion with my cousin Mathew; we were in the same year.

"We had the same classes as you guys have at Hogwarts from what Oliver has told me, but the only difference was if you were a pureblood you had to take Muggle Studies every year. Mathew used to hate that class because his family lived in the same town as mine and he was always at my house, my dad is a muggle. Anyway, Mathew and I tried out for our Quidditch team in our first year and were put on the reserve team, and in our third year we were finally starting. I'm a chaser and Mathew was keeper, but we could play both positions well since we would play just the two of us when we were younger.

"Anyway, Mathew and I were always getting into trouble, mostly for not thinking before we spoke, but in our second year we decided to pull a prank on the North Star's Quidditch team. Our teams were playing each other the next day and it's tradition for the reserve players to pull pranks on the other teams, that way it's the reserves and not the starters who are in trouble. Well we had been planning the prank all year, we were going to sneak up to their tower and bewitch all their robes with "Kick Me" signs using a Permanent Sticking Charm and changed the colors to our tower's colors.

"We don't use passwords for our towers, it's a combination of codes tapped into things that change each term. Well, we had something on Mathew's older brother and blackmailed the combination from him, then placed a memory charm on him so he wouldn't go and warn the team. Then we snuck out of our tower and into the North Star tower late that night. I went up to the girl's dorms and did the spell on their seeker's robes, since she was the only girl starter, then went and joined Mathew up in the boys dorms.

"Everything was going according to plan until we got to the last players robes. Joshua was a third year and since there had been no prank yet on the team he had put an alarm on all his stuff before he went to bed. As soon as we touched his robes a silent alarm went off that only he could hear and he got up and came up behind us. We of course had no clue what was going on and had just finished the charm when we noticed him standing behind us.

"Well Joshua started to laugh when he saw his robes and the fact we were able to get up in there without anyone knowing. He kept it a secret, but promised that he would be seeking us out for help later on. Sure enough, he came to us before his next game and we helped him come up with a prank for their reserve players to do and after that the three of us hung out all the time. Joshua and I started to date my 5th year and when he left school he went into the Auror department for America. Mathew and I went into the training after our final year, but with the war going on they were sending us out on small missions because of lack of people."

Jenna grew quiet and then went on. "Before your final battle we had our own in the States. There were heavy loses on our side. We weren't supposed to be at the battle but we went anyway and no one said anything. We were outnumbered and they were just grateful for the extra people. Joshua got hit by a killing curse and Mathew died a couple of weeks later from injuries. After Joshua and Mathew died I dropped out of Auror training and didn't do anything for a couple of months. I couldn't keep at the Auror training because that was our dream, for the three of us to be Aurors together. Anyway, after a couple of months my sister told me about the open Quidditch tryouts and I went and made the American team as a starting chaser and then that's how I meet Oliver."

Jenna looked up at Hermione and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into all of that, I just got a little carried away."

"It's okay Jenna, I'm glad you told me. I have to go meet George for lunch but when I get off work you want to go shopping or something?" Hermione asked.

Jenna shook her head, "No, I think I'm going to go and try and talk to Oliver. I don't know if it's going to work but I have to try."

Jenna stood up to leave when Hermione said, "I hope it works out. You know you could always start talking about Quidditch to him first, we use to call him the Quidditch Nazi in school."

Jenna smiled. "I heard. Thanks for listening Hermione."

"No problem Jenna. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." Hermione said, and watched as Jenna closed the door to her office. About ten minutes later George arrived and they left to go to lunch.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm not going to get into explainations but I'll be quick to update once again. Jenna's character kind of wrote herself in this chapter, I still hadn't decided how she was going to be or what she was going to do when she walked into Gringotts but this is what happened and I rather like that Jenna is just a loudmouth that doesn't think before she talks... kinda like myself:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione walked into the living room and saw George sitting on the couch looking through the Daily Prophet; waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready so they could floo over to Shell Cottage. He didn't notice that she had entered the room and had taken a moment to look at him. Hermione watched him turn the page of the newspaper, while his feet rested on the coffee table. He looked up at that moment and when he saw Hermione standing there, he asked, "You ready to go?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Are you sure you want to do this? We can still let Jenna know she can't come."

"Hermione, I've told you a dozen times its fine that Jenna is coming. Honestly, I hadn't thought about her since that night and I'm willing to listen to her apology. Why do I get the feeling you lot have been dwelling on this?" George said as he stood up and went over to the fireplace.

Hermione joined him and said, "It's just because we're all worried about you that's all."

George leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss. "I'm fine. Now lets go, I haven't seen Victoire in a whole week."

They flooed over to Shell Cottage, and as they exited the fireplace, they saw Bill sitting on the couch with Victoire. He looked up and said, "George, Hermione, great to see you two."

George went and took Victoire out of Bill's arms and Fleur came into the living room from the kitchen greeting the couple. "Do you need any help Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"No, I 'ave just finished dinner. Jenna should be 'ere any minute zen we can eat. 'Ow are jou 'Ermione? Bill says jou are doing a wonderful job at Gringotts." Fleur said.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, then lowering her voice so only Fleur could hear added, "No presents this time."

"Zat's good! Victoire's room can't 'old anymore zings… especially oversized stuffed animals." Fleur said.

"I heard that and I'm sure Victoire loves her bear, don't you Victoire." George said, and Victoire cooed at him. "See?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Bill got up to answer it. "Jenna, great to see you, come on in."

Jenna entered the living room rather nervously. "Hi Bill. Thanks for having me."

"It's no problem Jenna." Bill said, then, moving over to Fleur, continued, "Jenna, this is my wife Fleur; Fleur, Jenna. George is holding our daughter Victoire, but good luck getting a chance at holding her; George usually doesn't give her up once he's around her."

Jenna smiled. "Fleur, it's nice to meet you."

"Eet's nice to meet jou too Jenna." Fleur said, then turning to Bill and Hermione, said, "Bill jou will set ze table while 'Ermione 'elps me get ze food. We will call jou two when ze table ees set."

George and Jenna watched as Fleur, Bill, and Hermione left the living room, and George started to laugh. "She's not so subtle is she."

"No." Jenna said, still standing in the middle of the room.

George went and sat on the couch. "Well you can sit down if you want to, there's no reason to be nervous."

Jenna sat on the other end of the couch and turned to face George. "George, I'm sorry for what I said that night. I know its no excuse, but my mouth normally gets away from me before my mind has time to think about what I said."

"Jenna, it's okay. Honestly, I wasn't that upset about what you said, I was just upset about not having Fred around." George said as he shifted Victoire in his lap. "I don't know if that makes any sense."

Jenna nodded. "It does but I still feel I owed you an apology, especially since I really should have known better."

"Like I said Jenna, it's okay. I'm sorry about your loses in the war by the way. Hermione told me."

"That's exactly why I should have not said what I did." Jenna said.

George shook his head. "No, that's why I'm willing to forgive you so easily. Besides, everyone says stupid things all the time. Now, Hermione also told me what Oliver and Percy did to you and if you want I can help you get revenge on them."

Jenna smiled and said, "No, I just want to drop it all. I don't think getting revenge on Oliver will help me to get him back."

"You know what you're going to do now? I understand that Oliver messed up your Quidditch career."

"You could say that. I actually am looking for a place here in England and a job. I love Quidditch but it wasn't really what I wanted to do." Jenna said, "I still want to be an Auror, but I can't stand the thought of doing it in America since there are so many memories there. I've thought about putting in for Auror training here in England."

"Well that's perfect then! I just happen to have an opening at the shop. Come work for me until your paperwork goes through… I don't know how long it'll take but I can see what I can do to help your case go through a little quicker." George said.

"I don't know…" Jenna started, but was cut off.

"No arguing, I want you at the shop first thing Monday morning. Now I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." George said, and they stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Dinner went nicely until right before dessert was served. George mentioned that Jenna would be starting work at the shop. Everyone went quiet, and then Bill said, "Are you sure that's a good idea George?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" George responded.

"Eet's just, Jenna might say some zing stupid again and jou will try to retreat." Fleur said, and Bill and Hermione glared at her.

"That's nonsense. Besides Ron says stupid things all the time but I don't see anyone going out for revenge on him, and he owns half the shop." George said.

"Maybe I shouldn't work there…" Jenna started, but Hermione cut her off.

"If George thinks it's a good idea, then it's a good idea. Fleur, you have to give me the recipe for the chicken, it was delicious." Hermione said, changing the subject.

Once they were finished eating and were sitting in the living room talking, the fireplace lit up and Mrs. Weasley's face appeared. "I expect everyone to be at the Burrow Sunday night. Percy has an announcement that he'd like to make to everyone."

"Sure thing Mum." Bill said.

"We'll be there too." George added.

Mrs. Weasley smiled then her face disappeared from the fireplace and George's face lit up. Hermione looked at him questionably. "What are you so excited about?"

"It's the perfect time!"

"For what?" Bill asked.

"To force the Quidditch Nazi to listen to Jenna of course. What did you think I was excited about?" George asked.

"I don't know, maybe your revenge on Ginny and Charlie?" Hermione said.

George shook his head. "Like I'd let you guys on to when that will happen. No, see, Jenna comes to the dinner with Bill and Fleur and then Hermione and I bring Oliver along. You know Mum won't mind, she loves to feed people and we force Oliver to talk to Jenna."

"I don't know about that." Jenna said.

"Eet ees perfect! We could even give Jenna polyjuice potion so Oliver doesn't run away at first sight. Zen when ze potion ees about to wear off we just make sure zey are boz in ze 'ouse. We could guard ze doors so 'e can't leave and steal ze floo powder. Jou can't apparate een ze Burrow!" Fleur said.

"I think you were at the joke shop too long Fleur." Bill said.

"No, she needs to come back. That's genius, it would work." George said.

"I don't know. Who would I turn into?" Jenna asked.

"My seester. I will owl 'er and 'ave 'er send an 'air. No one will question zat she ees zere and she only knows a few words een English so jou wouldn't 'ave to talk. She never does when she visits us, and we go to ze Burrow so no one will suspect." Fleur said.

Bill and Hermione didn't say anything. They could see so many things that could go wrong, but George looked as if he might kiss Fleur. "It's perfect. Can you fake a French accent on some words?"

"I don't know, I think they'll figure it out, especially since Fleur will be there." Jenna said.

"So jou come over tomorrow and I will 'elp jou wiz an accent and teach jou some phrases. Bill ees ze only one who knows French so jou can just repeat several phrases to Bill and me when we talk to jou in French." Fleur said. "Now jou should be excited. Gabby looks just like me and jou will be beautiful for one 'our. Come over tomorrow at three."

Fleur then got up and went to lay Victoire in her crib and George hurried Hermione to the fireplace, saying he had to be up early the next morning and then, before anyone could say anything, he flooed Hermione and himself back to the shop. Bill and Jenna were left in the living room and Bill told Jenna, "Fleur won't come back down until after you leave and knowing the both of them they'll return any owls you send. I'm afraid you unwilling got caught in a trap. George is good at that and so is Fleur but this is the first time they've set something up together. Don't worry, Hermione and I will make sure they don't get too carried away."

Jenna just nodded and thanked Bill for dinner, and then walked out the front door to apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron, the whole time wondering what she had just gotten herself into and if apologizing to George was such a great idea after all.

* * *

**A/N So I have decided there are only two more chapters after this one, George is doing great now and I don't think the story needs to go on any further then two more chapters. On another note though I have been deciding what my next story should be and have a couple of ideas running through my mind and this is where you the readers come in. I have an idea for a companion story about Oliver and Jenna, a story I have been working on that is a timetravel one where Oliver, Hermione and Lavender go back to the Marauder's time and it being a Oliver/Hermione Sirius/Lavender story, and last I have been working out some ideas for a sequel to Love's Storm that is about their kids. I am putting it up to a vote as to what will be posted next so either send me a message or leave it as a review as to which story you'd like to see next.**


	19. Chapter 19

George and Hermione arrived back at their flat and Hermione went straight to the bedroom without saying a word to George. Confused, George followed. "Hermione? Are you mad at me?"

Hermione looked up at George and said, "I'm irritated at you, yes. Why does everything with you have to be a big scheme or plot?"

"Cause its more fun that way." George said then added, "You aren't going to warn Oliver are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "But I hope this plot blows up in your face."

The next morning, George got up extremely early and headed down to the shop. He sent Oliver an owl inviting him to dinner at the Burrow the next evening, and then got to work on the new product line he had been making. He just about had all the kinks worked out, and then he'd wait for the perfect opportunity to test it. He grinned as an idea formed in his head for the perfect and least suspecting time to do it, and once Ron had arrived for the day he left to go and start putting his plan into action, hoping that Hermione wouldn't be too mad at him.

Meanwhile, at Shell Cottage, Fleur had just finished writing a letter to her sister and was just about to send it. Remembering that Gabrielle's last letter had asked Fleur to look and see if she could find her hairbrush that she had left during her last visit, for the brush had sentimental value to the girl, Fleur headed up to the guest room. Finding the brush and noticing that there were a few hairs in it, Fleur went back to the kitchen and rewrote the letter, and then sent both the letter and hairbrush, which was now hair free.

That afternoon, George reentered the shop with a smile on his face. His shopping had gone well, and he went to the vault in the office to lock up his purchase. Then he went out to the front to send Ron home since the shop wasn't that busy.

Just as Ron was getting ready to leave he said, "Oy, George an owl came for you. The letter is by the register."

George opened the letter then smiled. Oliver would be at the Burrow and the plan was going perfectly.

The next evening, George and Hermione were getting ready to go to the Burrow. Oliver was meeting them at the flat and then all three of them were going to apparate to the Burrow together. Just as Hermione was going to ask George when Oliver was suppose to arrive, there was a knock on the door and George went to answer it.

"Oliver! Good to see you." George said, as Oliver walked into the flat.

"Hello George, Hermione. Thanks for inviting me along." Oliver said.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all." George told him then said, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Hi Oliver." Hermione greeted, then turning to George added, "I'm ready."

The three of them walked out to the street and then apparated to the Burrow. Letting themselves inside George shouted, "Mum, we're here and we brought Oliver with us!"

Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen giving them all a hug as if she hadn't seen any of them in years, "Everyone is out back. Bill and Fleur also brought along Gabrielle, apparently she has a holiday at school right now and came to visit. Come, come."

They all walked out back and greeted everyone. Fleur introduced Hermione to "Gabrielle" but when she turned to introduce Oliver he beat her to it.

"Bonjour, je suis Oliver. C'est agréable pour vous rencontrer Gabrielle." George and Fleur froze, and terror struck Jenna's face.

"I didn't know you could speak French." George said.

Oliver nodded. "I know a few languages, and it comes in handy when we're playing foreign countries."

Fleur regained her voice then and said, "'Ow wonderful! Gabby ees awfully shy zough so don't take offense eef she doesn't talk to jou."

Oliver nodded. "No problem."

George at that point steered Oliver to the farthest end of the table away from Jenna as he could. They hadn't thought about the possibility of Oliver knowing French, and that could ruin their plans. Luckily, though, Percy chose that moment to get everyone's attention.

Once all attention was on him he stated, "We would just like to let you know that Penny and I got married last weekend."

There was a collective gasp from everyone present and all eyes turned to Mrs. Weasley to see her response. Mrs. Weasley sat very still before breaking into tears. "Percy, I thought we would be having a ceremony for you! Why didn't you want me there?"

"Mum, we just decided to go ahead and do it, we didn't mean for anyone to take offense by not being there." Percy said.

"That's right, we plan on having a reception in the next couple of weeks but we just didn't want the fuss over a wedding." Penelope added.

Mrs. Weasley continued to cry and Ron leaned in to whisper to George, "I feel sorry for whoever gets married next. With Percy denying Mum a wedding to plan, she's going to be taking it out on the next couple."

George gulped and shoved some food into his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk. Soon though Mrs. Weasley calmed down and everyone started to give Percy and Penelope their congratulations. Keeping an eye on the time, George realized that there was only about ten minutes left before Jenna's polyjuice potion was going to wear off. He caught Fleur's eye and then turned to Oliver.

"Hey, come up to my old room mate, there's something I wanted to show you." George said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"It's a surprise. Come on, let's go." George said, and they started to walk towards the house. Jenna was to follow as soon as they had entered the house, but with Oliver stopping to talk to Charlie who had just arrived, they didn't get to the back door until there was five minutes left.

George was opening the door when he heard someone inside the house. George looked confused and then went white as a sheet when he heard: "Bonjour? Fleur vous est ici ? Maman me permets d'est venu la visite pendant la coupure et vous n'étiez pas chez vous. Bonjour ?"

Oliver was about to answer when Gabrielle appeared in the kitchen. Oliver looked highly confused to see the girl inside the house when she had just been sitting by Fleur outside. Gabrielle saw George though, and in very broken English asked, "George, Fleur 'ere? Not at 'er 'ouse."

At that moment Jenna, who still resembled Gabrielle walked into the kitchen and came face to face with the real Gabrielle, a confused Oliver and a terrified George. George finally shouted, "FLEUR!!! Get in here!"

The two girls stared at each other then Gabrielle said, "Oh mon dieu ! Que va-t-il sur ici ? Qui fait semblant de m'être ? Où Fleur est ? Fleur ! Il y l'a ici faisant semblant de m'être !"

Fleur, who had started to head towards the kitchen when she heard George shout, broke into a run when she heard Gabrielle. Bill and Hermione also took off towards the kitchen, not wanting to miss what was about to unfold.

Fleur entered the kitchen and right away said, "Gabrielle ! Que faites-vous ici ? Oui, je sais il y a quelqu'un faisant semblant de vous être, vous étiez ne suppose pas venir visiter et maintenant vous avez ruiné le projet."

"What plan?" Oliver asked, and just then the polyjuice potion wore off and Jenna was standing in the kitchen. Oliver looked at her for a moment then shouted, "GEORGE! What is she doing here? What is going on here?"

Bill stepped in and said, "Fleur, take Gabrielle outside and explain what is going on. Oliver, Jenna, George, Hermione, sit here so George can explain to Oliver." Fleur started to leave but George stopped her.

"Wait, I thought you wrote to tell Gabrielle and to get her hair. Why did she show up then?"

"I was writing 'er but zen I found 'er brush and just took a 'air from zat and didn't tell 'er." Fleur told George then left the kitchen with Gabrielle who was still shouting in French.

George then turned to Oliver and explained everything. Once he was done, no one said anything then Bill added, "Oliver, don't be mad at Jenna for this, she was roped into it by George and Fleur. I do think you should hear her out though, so we'll be leaving you two alone."

With that said, George, Hermione and Bill left the kitchen to leave Oliver and Jenna alone.

* * *

**A/N One more chapter after this. Also here are the translations for the French in the story.**

**English Translation for the French in the story:**

**1. Hello. I am Oliver. It is nice to meet you Gabrielle.**

**2. Hello? Fleur are you here? Mom allowed me to come visit during the break and you weren't at home. Hello?**

**3. Oh my God! What is going on here? Who is pretending to be me? Where is Fleur? Fleur! There is someone here pretending to be me!**

**4. Gabrielle What are you doing here? Yes, I know someone is pretending to be you, you weren't suppose to come and visit and now you have ruined the plan.**

**I do not speak any French and I used a website to translate it. If there was something that was mistranslated I apologize. **


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of weeks before Christmas, George was sitting in the shop's office going over the books. He really should have been out on the floor with Ron, Verity, and Jenna but he needed a little time to think and they understood. Closing the shop's books in frustration, he turned and grabbed a photo album from the bookshelf and started to look through it. Turning the pages he smiled, there was a photo of Fred flying about four feet off the ground on a toy broomstick with a Christmas tree in the background. George smiled at the photo, they had been five and not three weeks later, a three year old Ron had stolen the broomstick and had crashed into a tree, breaking it. Fred, in return, had turned his teddy bear into a spider.

He continued to look at the pictures and had just gotten to the group picture of Fred, Angelina, Lee, Patricia, Katie, and himself all dressed for the Yule Ball, when there was a knock on the office door and Jenna entered.

"Sorry to interrupt you George, I just wanted to let you know I got an owl from the Ministry and I'll be starting Auror training right after the New Year." Jenna said, as she sat in a chair.

"That's great Jenna. Remember, if it doesn't work out you're more then welcome to come back here to work." George said. "Have you heard from Oliver yet?"

Jenna shook her head. After their talk that night at the Burrow, Oliver had said he had needed some time to think things over and would let her know when he was ready to see her. As of yet though, there had been no word from him. "I just hope I hear something soon. Has Hermione stopped gloating over the plan blowing up in your face?"

George nodded. "Yeah, finally. I was starting to get a little sick of it actually. So, how are other things going?"

"Great, Verity and I are getting along great and I'm going to be spending the holidays with her family. Thanks again for suggesting that we should move in together." Jenna said. "Well, I'll let you get back to looking at your photo album."

Jenna stood to leave, but George stopped her. "Wait, I actually wanted to ask you for your opinion on Hermione's present."

Jenna sat back down. "Go on then."

* * *

Christmas Eve came and Hermione and Ginny were busy doing some last minute shopping. "You know, I think George might have forgotten to get his revenge." Ginny said, as they looked around a Quidditch supply store.

"I don't think so. I'll bet that's what he wants you to think." Hermione said, as she held up a toy broomstick and continued, "You think Andromeda will murder me for giving this to Teddy?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, but Harry already got one for him for Christmas and I don't think he needs two of them."

Hermione put the broomstick back and asked, "What hasn't Harry bought Teddy for Christmas? I swear, I never thought it'd be so hard to find Teddy and Victoire Christmas presents."

"I know what you mean. Between Harry and George there really isn't anything left to get them… Wait, I got it! At least for Teddy's present."

Hermione waited for Ginny to say something else, but when she didn't say anything, Hermione asked, "Well?"

Ginny looked up. "Oh, sorry. Listen, let's go over to Flourish and Blotts and get a photo album. Then we'll go over to Grimmauld place and look through all of Sirius' old photos and then over to Andromeda's and do the same."

Getting at what Ginny was going for, Hermione nodded. "That's perfect. I mean, he might be too young to really appreciate it now, but he will. Let's go."

That evening, a very tired Hermione walked up into the flat only wanting to go to bed. She stopped when she looked around the living room and saw a huge vase of daisies, her favorite flower, sitting on the coffee table. Walking over, she picked up the note sticking out of it and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I love you so much. Turn around._

Still holding the note in her hand, she slowly turned around and saw George kneeling in front of her holding out a ring box, grinning.

Hermione gasped as George asked, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Yes!" She said, and George put the ring on her finger and they embraced, sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I could kill Percy for denying Mum his wedding to plan." George whispered to Hermione. 

Hermione just smiled. It was true, Mrs. Weasley had gone into full swing planning George and Hermione's wedding, and was in fact going overboard, thanks to Percy. They were now seated at a table in the garden of the Burrow for their rehearsal dinner. Hermione's parents were there and being drilled by Mr. Weasley about ice chests, and they were in turn questioning him about portkeys.

The weather was quite nice for May, and there was no hint of rain for their wedding the next day and Hermione was very grateful for that. She then caught Ginny and Charlie's eyes. The two were huddled together, a common occurrence every time all the Weasley's were gathered. George still had not gotten revenge on them and they had almost given up on the fact that George ever would… almost.

"George? When are you planning on getting your revenge on Ginny and Charlie? Or have you changed your mind?" Hermione asked, but George only hushed her as he stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate. Who would have ever thought that Hermione was harboring secret feelings for me when she was yelling at Fred and me for testing products on first years?" He looked at Hermione, who was scowling at him, and then he said, "Oh that's right, it was the other way around, my mistake." Everyone laughed, and George continued, "Anyway, I love you Hermione, and a toast. Kreacher, you think could pass out those glasses for us?"

Kreacher was already busy handing out champagne to everyone present. Harry had freed him after the war, and Kreacher had recently been working at the Burrow part time for Mrs. Weasley. Once everyone had a glass, George raised his and said, "A toast to my never ending love for Hermione and for my hope that she will forgive me."

Everyone raised their glasses and Hermione looked up at George. "Forgive you for what?" George didn't have to answer though, for at that moment there was a scream and all eyes turned to Ginny and Charlie, or at least, where Ginny and Charlie had been standing. In their place were two very dwarfed sized people, they were only three feet tall, with blue skin, and extra arms growing out of their heads. When one of them opened their mouths to shout at George all that came out was: "I'm a stupid git!" and: "How may I serve you, master of the pranks."

Everyone laughed except for Hermione. She was glaring at George who just smiled back at her. "GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU, TURN THEM BACK THIS INSTANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT YOUR REVENGE AT OUR REHEARSAL DINNER! GEORGE GET BACK HERE! GEORGE, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY WAND SO I CAN HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY! GEORGE!"

George, meanwhile, was running with Hermione's wand in his hand as Hermione took up the chase. "Hermione, love why don't you calm down a bit? You knew I was going to get revenge… did I mention that I love you? Hermione?"

George had taken cover behind Jenna and Oliver. Jenna turned to George and said, "You know I don't think I've ever seen her this mad… I'd run for it."

George yelped as Hermione sent a jinx in his direction from the wand she had nicked from Harry. He took off again and this time took cover behind Bill. "Bill, she's crazy, do something!"

Bill laughed, "I'd just go out there and take whatever hex she plans on sending you if you still want to marry the girl tomorrow. You were the idiot that decided to get revenge tonight…"

Deciding Bill was right George went and stood right in front of Hermione, "Go ahead and hurry up with it."

Hermione stood frozen in place. She hadn't expected George to just stand right in front of her like that. After a minute though, she sent the bat-boogey hex at him, leaving it for about 5 minutes before lifting the spell. "Don't you ever do this again, now go and turn them back to normal."

George nodded but then said, "Oh you know you love me… You like the excitement I bring to a party." He leaned in, kissed her real fast, and then took off to fix Ginny and Charlie back to normal.

The next day at the wedding, Ginny, Jenna, and Hermione were getting ready in Ginny's room. "It's okay Hermione; everyone gets nervous before their wedding." Ginny was telling her.

Hermione just nodded. In truth, she wasn't nervous, just sad. She had always pictured Abby as her maid of honor before Abby had died, and she wanted more then anything for Abby to be there as maid of honor instead of Ginny. She knew George was feeling the same way; Ron was standing in as best man. "I'm okay. I'm not really nervous, just thinking about Abby and Fred."

The other two girls nodded. Everyone was thinking about the same thing, only their thoughts were more on Fred than Abby, only because they had actually known Fred. Just then though, Fleur burst into the room with tears on her checks. "Jou ready?"

The girls nodded and Jenna asked, "Fleur are you okay?"

Fleur nodded. "I'm fine. Jou'll see een a minute."

The girls left the room and headed down to the garden. Hermione's father was waiting for her and she looped her arm through his. Jenna had already started to walk down the aisle and Hermione heard her let out a small gasp as she neared the front. A few seconds later, Ginny did the same thing. Hermione was only slightly curious; her thoughts were now on George, who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Once Ginny was in place, everyone stood as Hermione and her father began their walk down the aisle. She was only looking at George but when she was halfway to him he slightly inclined his head to both sides of him. Taking her eyes off of George, Hermione looked in both directions and smiled, tears slightly running down her checks. In the place of where Ginny and Ron were suppose to be standing, there were two stools, and Abby's school picture was sitting on one. The other stool held a picture of Fred, grinning and winking, and Hermione realized it was the one taken of Fred at Bill's wedding. Once she reached George he leaned in and whispered, "I didn't think they should miss this." Hermione smiled. She thought the same thing.

* * *

**A/N So here it is the end of Saving George. I had fun writing this and I will eventually write a companion story for this following Oliver and Jenna just don't know if it will be the next story I write. I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
